Karis Mellark
by ibuypeetasbread
Summary: Karis Mellark is Katniss's and Peeta's 16 year old daughter. Praying that she will never have to take part in the Hunger games. Unfortunately this is not the case.
1. Preparation

**This is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. I love reading what you think so please review and a fav always makes me smile. ****This story is somewhat based on what I would be like if I had to enter the hunger games, you could liken the characters to my friends as well.**

**Enjoy ;)x**

I hear the sound of my Mums voice, this only makes me slide back under the covers, I am not ready to take the 12 hour drive, I don't really want to go to Das's wedding. I don't see why we have to make this annual journey to district two to see Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge. For a boys wedding and they all know that Das and I don't get along. I will have to sit there and have to talk to a bunch of middle aged men and women who are about just as cool as my parents.

"Karis, get out of bed now!"

I hear the sound of my Mums footsteps on the stairs. I decide being shouted at is not how I want to spend my final hours of freedom. Running to the bathroom and locking the door will solve this.

"Honey you really need to hurry up we are leaving in an hour and I really want to get there on time"

"Mum, Please you know how much I hate seeing them and it being a wedding makes everything worse, I will have no one apart from Rhodes to talk to but then he is Mr optimistic."

"Karis, I thought you liked Lolly you used to love playing hide and seek with her"

Lolly is Gales daughter. She is 10 and a complete attention seeker, My mum adores her, but then anything to do with Gale and she loves it. She hates car journeys, but she can't wait to spend 12 hours in a car if Gales at the end of the road. Don't get me wrong Mum and Dad are happy together but when she is around Gale she acts like she is 16, flicking her hair and smiling showing her perfect capitol teeth.

"Mum leave me alone, I need to get ready."

"Ok Honey, but make sure you look presentable, you know your Aunty Madge doesn't like untidiness"

Uhh, Not Aunt Madge, apparently Mother puts up with her because she did some big favour for her years ago, They practically have a mansion high on the mountains of district 2, The whole family is really wealthy, and Aunt Madge feels the need to criticize everything I do, sometimes I think she is from the capitol.

"Rhodes stop playing with my phone." I shout .

We have been in the car for 10 minutes and I am fed up already.

"Be nice to your brother Karis."

I stay silent and glance out the window watch the mountains roll behind us, District 12 is a pretty gloomy place, I can't wait until I can leave home and go exploring, but thinking about it all the districts are not particularly exciting. Nothing interesting has ever happened here. Oh shit my phone just ran out of battery.

"Mum can I check your phone for the time, it just died."

Her phone is full of so much stuff, it's so slow. What the..what is this.. It's a picture of Dad when he was younger he is with my mother in some elegant dress, they both look so happy, and she looks beautiful. Not like now, stress has taken over her and as for my Dad he still has his rumpled blonde hair and stocky frame but there are not any marks, now it just looks like his face is crumpled ,it must be stress that did that I guess.

- 6 hours later –

"Karis wake up, we are here"

It's Dad he is looking at me with his warm blue eyes, but I can tell he hates it here. I have no idea why but he resents Gale. He is just as bad as me when it comes to seeing the Hawthones.

"We here already, it's only been 8 hours."

"Well you know your mother, she likes to be on time and people are staying at home so the roads were clear." He turns away frowning

We both know the reason why, we just don't want to discuss it.

It's a thing called reaping.

I get out the car and look up, this place never fails to amaze me. But today it looks even better, there are white primroses everywhere you look and the atmosphere makes me feel alive. I haven't been to a wedding before. I mean I was at my Mum and Dads but that was very simple and anyway I was 2 I can't remember it if I tried.

"Katniss its ok" I hear my Father say.

He is standing the other side of the car with my mother, she looks terrible. Why would she be upset- she has been looking forward to this day for months, it the only happy thing to look forward to before reaping day.

I see her glance over at the primroses.

Oh it reminds her of Aunty Prim.

"Katniss!"

I see my Mums face light up as she sees Gale. He looks attractive with his dark hair and tanned skin. He is different to my father in every way. He is extremely tall and is perfectly dressed in the latest Capitol fashions (that will be Aunt Madge's input) But my Dad is beautiful, His eyes can tell stories and his arms are muscular and like my brother can see the good side of everything.

"Gale!"

They embrace each other, I can see the hate in my father's eyes, but then he is an extremely good liar.

"Hello Peeta, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you Gale, congratulations are in order." Dad smiles.

They shake hands and you could never tell, how much they hate each other, my Mother knows this too well.

"Lets all go inside the church shall we." My Mother glances at me and I know this is my chance to grab Rhodes and go inside.

"Karis."

I feel a hand on my back, oh please no. It is. Its Das.


	2. Kyle

**Please enjoy chapter 3 :)**

There he stands, Tall, Long Limbed, with his mysterious blue eyes, his light brown coffee skin and his wavy light brown hair. He really is beautiful thing. When we were kids all the girls adored him, well I guess they still do. We were friends, but he is just too vain and arrogant for me, obsessed with himself, I hate people like that.

"Das." My tone gives off how I feel, I try to hard my feelings but like my father says about my mother he can read me like an open book.

"You're not going to congratulate me then." His eyes catch hold of mine.

"Yes, hope you have a nice day."

"You still have a crush on me." This is what he says every time we meet, it's like a joke but it's just not funny. You see I used to like him when we were kids, I can't understand why though.

I turn away and go inside the church; I see Kyle sitting there and join him. Kyle is Gale's oldest son, but he is much more normal and not as self-obsessed as Das. He still has the height and mysterious eyes but he takes after Madge more and has blonde wavy hair and a slightly lopsided smile. He has always been my saviour at family gatherings like this and making jokes. I hardly ever smile but when I am around Kyle, I can't help myself.

"Hey, Kas." He smiles and gestures next to him.

"Hey, looks really nice in here."

He looks around. "I guess it's a bit too fancy for me though, you look really beautiful." He adds.

My mother shoved me into this pale blue dress with cream buttons; she said it brings good luck.

"Err. Thanks, so when does the service start."

I really don't deal with compliments very well, and once I blush my whole face goes red, not a very desirable look.

Wait why do I care, what Kyle thinks?

Luckily they have some special lighting and the whole church hall dims, the music plays and all the women begin to sigh. It's Vivian, the girl who is marrying Das. She looks stunning in a creamy white dress embellished with roses, well she would look stunning but she has the signature scowl on her face. She thinks she is better than everyone else.

I can see the frown appearing on Kyle's face, he stills looks attractive with the frown marks, he does this when he thinks. I see his mouth moving, Oh crap he is talking to me.

"-right." He smirks.

"Sorry what, the music is too loud."

"I said, Why is she dressed in a white dress, she isn't fooling anyone, right!"

I have to turn my laughter into a cough. She turns and stares at me. Oh god she probably thinks I am trying to sabotage to wedding. How long do these things take anyway?

A very long time. About an hour later, the vicar pronounces them husband and wife. Everyone applauds.

"Come on lets go Kas." Kyle grabs my hand and we walk out of the church. We walk into an empty courtyard; it feels really special, being here with Kyle.

We spend 2 hours laying around on the grass and telling each other stories, I want to hold on to this moment and not let it go, even if I do get reaped. He sits up and looks and me.

"This may be the last time I see you before reaping, eh Kas." Casually, he picks a berry and pops it into his mouth.

It's like he can read my mind.

"Yes, I guess it will." I look over at the forest; it seems so serene and peaceful, "I wish I could stay here with you."

He takes my hand. "We could run away together."

He sounds so serious, "No, I couldn't leave my family and you need yours."

The atmosphere feels different.

"You want to know something Kas, I really like you." His eyes stare into mine, and before I know it he is kissing me. I can't describe what it feels like but it feels warm and special. He pulls away and looks away; He looks about four years old. "I am afraid I am going to lose you."

"Karis, where are you honey, we need to get back now."

I get up and brush down my dress. "See you Kyle." I look at him; he gives me a warm look and squeezes my hand.

"Good luck Kas."


	3. Reaping

**Part 4 of the Karis Mellark story.**

I can hear screams. But these are no ordinary screams these are silent screams. Children all over Panem are wishing for one thing, not to have their name picked out of the reaping bowl.

Just 3 days before I was wish Kyle in a place where I was happy and could be myself. Today I am wishing I had never left.

"Karis, I have a package for you." Dad comes into the kitchen, he looks terrible, his face looks worried and his eyes even though they are still warm, are red, like he hasn't been sleeping for days.

"Thanks Dad." I try and force a smile.

This package feels really heavy; there is a real weight to it. I go up to my room to open it, who would be sending me a package on reaping day? It's a small parcel wrapped in brown paper, a note is attached to it.

_Dear Kas,_

_I didn't get the chance to give you this, _

_When I was young enough to be reaped this was my good luck charm and I wanted to give it to you. You need some luck so take it from me._

_I will never forget you, I love you Kas_

_Kyle x_

I sit there looking at the note; it's actually his writing, the neat but rebellious print. My hands are shaking. I am not sure if this is nerves or I am actually so happy that Kyle has given me this charm. Oh yes I need to open the parcel. It's a string bracelet with a cluster of berries attached to it, they are a deep purple and feel soothing rolled against my skin.

I see the outfit my mother has laid out for me, it's dark blues silk blouse with little daisy's embodied on to the sleeves; she has matched this with a white cotton skirt. I try it on and stare at myself in the mirror. I look like a 16 year girl who is not going to get reaped. I must stay strong, especially for Mum and Dad. They dread this time of year.

I hear screams coming for outside my window. 13 year olds clutching their mother's hands, I can remember my first reaping, I cried and cried. I have been lucky for 3 years now, hopefully for four. Anyway I don't have to sign up for tesserae so my name is in 4 times, I am so thankful towards my parents, maybe they don't see it but I I've them.

"Karis."

Its Rhodes, oh Rhodes he is dressed in my father's reaping outfit. He looks just like my father, blond wavy hair and a sure smile on his face, even though I can tell he is terrified.

"Come here," I embrace him and hold him tight, he is safe for sure only in the bowl twice but then no one can be sure.

"Karis, I love you." He beams at me.

"I love you to Rhodey. We have go now though, Go outside, but we will be back here in no time, we can play with your toys just like we used to and have a lovely, lovely eveni-" A tear rolls down my cheek, I wipe it away before he can see, I have to be responsible and tough.

We say goodbye to our parents with a hug. My father touches the corners of my mouth and pulls it into a smile, he did this when I was a child and it never fails to make me smile, but today it makes me sad. He understands.

Everyone is assembled in the square, I say goodbye to Rhodes and sign in. Then I am allocated to the pen with the sixteen year olds. Some smile, others look at the ground.

"Hello, Hello, District 12!" Its Effie, I can feel my mother and father smiling. So she never did get assigned a different district.

The video plays and a glance over trying to see where Rhodes is, my eyes stop on the 12 year olds, frightened and alone, wiping away there tears. A 12 year old was reaped last year. They didn't last long.

"Ladies first." Effie beams, she places her manicured hand into the bowl. I feel for my bracelet. The beads feel cool against my sweaty palms. Please not me.

"Karis Mellark."

I look around and everyone is staring at me. Fuck. I have been picked.

I make sure my posture is correct and I slowly walk up the stairs, ignoring people's reactions. It will only make it worse.

I am in a daze, but a boy joins me up on stage, I have seen him before at school but have no idea what his name is or how old he is.

Anyway. I feel sick to my stomach.


	4. Goodbye

**Enjoy part five :)**

I stand in a dark room, I can't process anything, all I know is that I am going to die.

The door opens and my mother comes in, she walks up to me and takes my hand.

"If you don't want to talk I understand." She says

I don't say anything but give her a look.

"I understand." She turns to leave. I guess she will be my mentor.

"See you on the train." I say as she shuts the door.

"Ok, see you then Karis."

I feel the bracelet in my hand, it's not lucky, I got reaped and now I will never see Kyle again. I will never see Rhodes again, I will never see Das. I throw the bracelet out of the window. It will just remind me of home.

"Karis"

"Rhodes"

I can't cry, I can't

"You have to win Karis, who will play with me then." I wipe the tears from his little face. Its crumpled and his big blue eyes meet mine.

"I will, for you, and as soon as I come home, we can play, alright."

A Guard comes in and takes me by the hand, I try and reach for Rhodes but I am torn away. "RHODES!" I see his face and take it all in, it's probably the last time I will see him.

I am taken into another room; it's just as dark as the last.

A peacekeeper comes and takes me outside and into a large shiny car, The boy and Effie are already sitting there, I try not to cry, I have to try for Rhodes at least.

As we drive away the entire district are there. Not one happy face. I won't see my district ever again. I try and take everything in but there is a pain in my eyes. I am forcing back the tears. The boy is waving. How could he possibly be happy in a moment of such pain?

"Isn't this exciting?" Effie exclaims.

Neither the boy nor I respond. We just sit there. I look at him, trying to think if I have seen him before, he looks like he is from district 12. He has the choppy black hair and the coal covered clothes, but his eyes are so green and so piercing they catch me off guard. We catch gazes for a second but I turn away.

After about 20 minutes in the car we are transferred onto the train, this will go straight to the capitol. It's not quite as we have the soundtrack of Effie Trinket in our ears, but as she leaves us to go get a drink, silence overcomes the train carriage.

"So, you are the daughter of Katniss and Peeta, right?" He looks over at me and folds his arms.

"Yes, yes I am." I look over my shoulder at him.

He stands up, and I take in the sight of him, he is a giant must be about 6'2; He turns and goes and looks out the window.

"My names Jet, Jet Hatto."

"After Hatto's floristry right?"

"Yes, that's my mother's shop."

"What about your father?"

"Died in the mines."

I look at him, and his face is expressionless.

"And you miss him?"

"Every day." He turns to me, "You're the first person that didn't apologise."

"I am not sure how to take that."

He goes to the door. "It's a compliment."

The sliding doors close behind him and I am left in the carriage by myself. It's the first time I have felt lonely, I reach for my wrist but find it bare.

I go to my room and get dressed for dinner. There is a selection of lavish capitol dresses but I don't feel in that mood. I slip out of my reaping blouse and skirt and put on a simple black top and skirt and what I don't expect to find on the desk - the bracelet.


	5. Tributes

**Please enjoy part 6, review and Fav please ;)**

The evening goes by quickly. My Mother, Effie, My Father, Jet and I sit round the mahogany dining table, with a feast laid out in front. I don't have an appetite, food is never really scarce in my house but Jet is pilling the food on his plate. He eats like he will never see food again.

After the general chatter and when we have finished eating, I go and place myself down on a sofa in front of the TV, it's time to watch the reaping's of today. Jet and my father also come and sit down. Jet spreads his massive limbs over a whole couch and my father takes up the armchair.

My Father and Jet seem to be getting along great, they keep on laughing and whispering at each other, I just hope it's not about me.

"You may want to remember who stands out. They will be your biggest competition along with all the careers." My Father says.

The anthem begins and the seal lights up the screen, we are taken to district one where unusually no girls volunteer, the reaped girl looks about 14 and she has long blonde hair and a pink dress- the standard district one look. A boy however does volunteer. He looks strong, and his face holds a smirk. He has his blonde hair carefully styled to look messy, just the way he holds himself and the way the girls stare makes me think of Das. Eugh.

A girl from 2 volunteers, she looks about the age of 13, small and petite with a simple blue dress, what does make her stand out however is her ice blonde hair, she looks pretty icy here self, a scowl permanently on her face. I just remembered that this is Kyle and Das's district, luckily they are both too old to be reaped, and however much I hate Das. I couldn't kill him.

The boy who does volunteer looks what you could call nice. He has big brown eyes and coffee coloured hair, and a smile firmly planted on his face, I have to catch my breath for a second. I am sure I have seen him before. His arms stretch out and he holds the pouty girls hand, she pulls away. I can't stop a laugh from coming out.

"Why are you laughing?" Jet turns to me.

"There a problem?" I return.

Jet turns back to the TV. God he really is moody. And I have barely even spoken two sentences to him.

We continue to watch the rest of the reaping, My Father commenting on occasions talking about making allies and who will get the sponsors, I just can't take it all in. How can I trust anyone now? I mean if they think for one second I am pairing up with Jet, they have got to be kidding.

None of the tributes from three take my eye, all I can see is the fear in their eyes.

The tributes from four are supposedly boyfriend and girlfriend. The odds are not in their favour.

Tributes from 5 and 6 are forgettable, apart from one girl from 6. She looks about my age, she has big blue eyes covered with massive circular lenses, that's not all that is mesmerising she has the features of a doll, a heart shaped face, her black hair knotted into a braid, and her lips are those people envy.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I need to stretch and get away. I will have to kill or be killed by these kids, its sick and everybody knows it.

I walk back into the lounge and a boy from district 7 is on the screen. I take a second glance. He looks exactly like the boy from 2. The one with the coffee coloured hair. They must be twins. They look exactly the same, same big eyes same beautiful smile.

"Woah! He looks like the guy from 2, right?" Jet exclaims, as he sips his drink.

"Yes, he does, do you think they are twins?" I say back, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I think that might be the case." My Father says

"The odds are not in their favour then." Jet comments sarcastically, Oh my god he is so sure of himself.

The tributes from 8 have the first 12 year old, a little girl with chestnut hair in pigtails, I really feel and ache in my heart when a 12 year old gets picked, and they just have no chance. From 9 surprisingly there is a volunteer. A girl who looks about 17 can only be described as sassy. She has long straight black hair and evil looking green eyes. She has an air of what can only be described as arrogance as she walks up on stage.

The tributes from 10 and 11 are nothing remarkable or something that sticks in my head; suddenly it's the footage from 12. Me getting reaped, the opaque look on my face, you can't tell what I am thinking, Jet joining me up on stage, the smirk on his face. I don't think anyone will remember me but I don't want them to right?

"So who can we remember from all of that?" Jet looks over at me, he actually looks interested, no snarky comments.

"Erm lets write it down." I grab for the fancy capitol notepaper.

Tributes

District 1- Blonde and Arrogant

District 2 – Pouty and Twin one

District 3 –

District 4 – Boyfriend and Girlfriend

District 5 –

District 6 – Glasses

District 7 – Twin two

District 8 – Pigtails

District 9 – Sassy

"Sassy!" Jet laughs.

"What?"

"You make me laugh sometimes."

District 10-

District 11 –

District 12 – Me and You

"I do have a name you know!" he smiles.

District 12 – Karis and Jet

"That's better." He stares into my eyes.

"It's a really nice name, it suits you."

Crap. I really didn't mean to say that.

"Well thank you Miss Mellark, it means a lot." He winks, and then strides out of the lounge and into what must me his room.

I just can't figure him out.


	6. Bad Dream

**Review and Fav. Part 7 of Karis Mellark. ;)**

"Kas, Kas, Kas, don't forget me Kas, I love you Kas." Kyle reaches out for my hand. "Kas I have had a crush on you ever since I can remember, don't let the games change you Kas."

"But I have to kill you, I have to stab you through the heart, my heart is already broken so kill me Kyle, shoot me, you can win these games and go back, and marry any girl you want." Tears are streaming down my face. I am shuddering.

"Kas, Kas, Your leaving me, your closing your eyes, don't leave me, stay with me Kas."

I struggle to keep my eyes open, looking at Kyle, blood running down his cheek and a huge gash through his leg. His hair is all messed up, covered in leaves and dirt. I love him. I really love him, and suddenly all I see is darkness.

My eyes flick open. My room, on the train. That must have been a dream. A really sick dream. I can't get back to sleep now.

I get up and pull on a navy pinafore and adjust the bracelet on my wrist, the berries jangle together and make a calming sound. Heading into the main carriage of the train I see Jet sitting at the table eating some sort of fruit, he looks like he couldn't sleep. His eyes are still bright green and full of life my they have a red tinge and his hair is not as perfect as it was yesterday.

Yesterday was reaping day. It seems like a world away.

"Ah there she is." Jet turns and smiles

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour, couldn't sleep." He continues to pull apart his bread roll.

"Neither." I stare at the bread, I really don't feel hungry.

"If only the games would be as easy as destroying this bread roll." He laughs.

I smile.

Why am I smiling for him? I never smile unless it's Kyle.

"You have a really pretty smile." He stares at me, his green eyes fixed on mine, and he drops his bread roll. "It's a compliment."

"Is that going to be our joke now?"

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do." I smile back and begin to eat.

After we have devoured most of the fruit and bread platter, my Mother and Father appear.

"Tribute Parade today." My mother says.

I forgot about that. I have always hated the parade. The costumes are always awful and you have to spend the day with your prep team. God knows what I will look like by the end of the day.

"Ready to meet your prep teams?" My father examines the bread, he picks up a roll and takes a bite, his eyes light up, he must approve.

"What can they possibly do to enhance my looks." Jet jokes, well I think he is.

"Well for a start they can give you a good haircut, as well as a full body polish, you are covered in god knows what bacteria!" Effie enters the room her hair now a full on shade of purple.

"Much appreciated Effie." Jet replies, I can stop myself from giggling. He gives me a sour look.

"It's a compliment Jet." He smiles at me "You have mastered the look of district 12."

The light outside changes, suddenly the windows are streaming with light. Tall buildings bright colours this place could only be the Capitol. I hear screams and shouts, of the happy sort, it's like we are celebrities and they want to see us. Turn into the main city people are right outside the window, laughing and smiling as if they are trying to befriend us.

"Go wave at them." My father says.

"Who knows, one of them may be rich." My mother laughs and looks at my father, he gives her a warm smile, it must be an inside joke.

I move towards the window and look at all the people. I see a lady or I think they are, they have yellow skin and her green hair piled on to the top of her head makes her look like a pineapple, I laugh.

"Karis, look." Jet comes up behind me, he points at pineapple lady. "Look at her!"

I start to wave, and the crowd cheers louder, they start throwing flowers at the open window.

Jet catches one, and he hands it to me, I look down at the fragile petals. It's a dandelion.

The flower of hope.


	7. Tribute Parade

**Enjoy part 8, the tribute parade! ;) review and fav!**

I am starting to become paranoid. My prep team have been styling my hair for the tribute parade for 2 hours now, bits of my hair are laying all over the floor and splashes of dye have stained my protective cloak. That, dyes colour being purple. I do not want to look like Effie Trinket.

The three of them keep whispering about colour pallets and 'the full treatment' whatever that is if it makes me a target in that games. They are responsible. My Mother was talking to be about her time spent in the prep room; she told me to shut my mouth and let them do what they want.

I wonder what Jet is having done to him; he probably just had a quick wax. Maybe he is with his stylist now, finding out what hideous outfit I will have to parade round Panem in.

"Just wait here." Heidi, my hair stylist says. She is the lesser crazy of the trio. She has neatly braided hair the shade of cotton candy and big pink lips almost the shape of a heart, I just don't get capitol fashions.

I hear a knock at the door and a man walks in. He has bright red hair which has been gelled into a quiff, big blue eyes and the longest lashes I have ever seen. The suit he is wearing is white with a studded collar and flared black trousers. Even though this combination sounds like what Rhodes dressed up as for Halloween. He pulls it off.

"My name is Penn and I will be your stylist." He smiles. "So Karis, you look stunning, have you seen yourself yet?"

He unveils the mirror and I see myself for the first time. I have

To owe it to the prep team. I look nothing like myself. My skin is smooth and shiny; you can see my eyebrows have been done by an expert. My lips are full and coloured a dark shade of purple. The most considerably change is my hair, it flows past my shoulders and curls and waves, it appears the same shade of brown but in the light you can see threads of reds and auburns. It really looks nothing like me; truly dare I say it beautiful.

"And now to add more diamonds to the jewellery box."

I stare at him blankly; it must be an artistic expression.

"Your outfit!" his face beams.

The next half an hour is so calm, Penn builds my outfit around me sewing little bits and talking to me about home, I feel like even though he is mad, I can trust him, and if he pulls of this outfit an doesn't embarrass me in front of the nation – I will love him even more.

"It's finished, you can look now."

I have to double take, the dress he has made for me is in a dark purple satin. The dress is tight up the top until my waist where is flows the satin going in different directions, there is a layer of purple lace and black sequins creating an almost flame design around the hemline. It gives me curves and makes me look sexy, a word that has never co-ensiled with Karis.

"It's good isn't it?" I finally utter.

"If someone fails to stop and stare, fire me." He smiles. "One more thing Karis, when you are in the chariot, lifts both of your arms up in the air to wave."

"What happens?"

"You will find out soon enough!" He laughs.

I embrace him in a hug, he feels warm and cosy, and he slips something into my hand. I feel the beads against my skin; I know immediately what it is.

"It's your bracelet, this is what inspired your costume, you know." He looks at me, "I found it in your district, and I saw you were wearing it at reaping, it's a special token right?

"Yes."

"I used it to create your look; it makes you look grown up and matches perfectly with 12." He giggles, "Smokin' hot!"

I am taken to yet another room, it must be backstage. I see all the other tributes. Like a different world. Yesterday I was watching these people on TV. Now they are actually in front of me. I can barely recognise anyone, some people are dressed in the most outrageous costumes, they will be remembered, but for all the wrong reasons.

"The duckling has turned into a swan." I feel a hand on my shoulder.

There is only one person who could make that remark.

"You look nice, Karis."

I turn around and see him. His black hair has gone, blacker if that's possible, styled in a messy way, he is dressed in a Black shirt with hints of purple, and his trousers are satin and have black sequins around the hem line. I can see what Penn meant about 12. Jet looks like hazy smoke of a fire. His emerald eyes dance around mischievously.

"You scrub up pretty well." He smiles "How many layers of dirt?" I tease.

"Enough." He laughs.

We are instructed to get into our chariot. It's very grand with its gold swirly pattern. It's very Capitol. District one heads out into the stadium and I get a sudden ache in my stomach. It must be stage fright.

"Here we go." Jet looks at me, he squeezes my hand as if he knows what I am feeling, I get a sudden buzz, and it feels so reassuring to have him here by my side. Even if he is arrogant and sarcastic. I am starting to like him.

I hear the thunderous cheer from the crowd. Our chariot is getting closer to the stadium doors. I take a moment to examine the districts outfits. It's easy to pick out One with the gems and the pink leather. The girl and the boy from four, wearing what it look like to be mermaid themed outfits – God knows who came up with that theme. What does catch my eye though is the girl from 9. The volunteer. She is dressed in a short dress and it looks like it is made from woven wheat, he straight black hair which looks even longer than it did before is falling all around her like a curtain, her green eyes unlike Jet's look cold and untrustworthy, she smirks as she rides out into the stadium. I don't trust her one bit.

When our carriage rides out I don't expect it but, there are thousands of people, surrounding us in rows above us looking down. Showering the tributes in flowers and gifts. I suddenly realise I am shaking, it's a good job Jet is still holding my hand, I would have been falling all over the place.

"Raise your hand." Jet says "The crowd will love it."

I know that line, it was my fathers.

"Your father told me to say it." He winks at me.

As we raise our hand the crowd goes mental. Standing on their feet and throwing flowers in from every direction. But what I don't expect is the swirly black smoke coming from my dress, its stunning, shades of purple and grey, shimmering under the spotlights.

"I guess we will be remembered." Jet looks at me, his eyes shining; he takes in the crowd's reaction.

My mother and Father were remembered.

But sadly they were remembered for all the wrong reasons.


	8. Training

**Enjoy, Fav and Review. :)**

I wake up to find myself lying on the couch; someone has pulled a blanket over me. I can't really remember last night. I was exhausted so after the tribute parade, we went straight to our room. As we are district 12 we get the penthouse. I must have sat down for a bit and just fallen asleep. This apartment is so modern. Blacks and lime greens with checked floors and bits of glass that could be either be used as a piece of art or a radiator. Someone kind soul has put me in a baggy jumper and left me here to rest. Not that we have very long to sleep anyway. Today is the start of training.

"Thanks for looking after my jumper, Karis." Jet walks down the stairs. He is wearing a black jacket and cargo pants. Must be his training outfit.

"What, this is yours?" I look down at the jumper. It's so warm and comforting.

"Yes, you seemed pretty tired last night." He grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl and tosses it in the air. "You threw of your dress and I tossed you that, you fell asleep before I could pass you a blanket so I put one over you."

He has seen me undressed?

"Don't worry I didn't see anything. He smirks "Wish I did."

I glare at him.

"Just checking you were listening!"

The morning passes quickly; breakfast is still elaborate but not as big. I have to go and get dressed and before I can think about anything. We are being whisked away to the training centre, which is luckily 5 minutes away.

"Both of you listen." My mother rushes towards us before we leave. "Make sure you are not intimidated by the careers but don't show off your skills, th-"

My mother carries on talking but I just realised, I am not good at anything. I have no skills. Being brought up in twelve I never had to learn any trade or skills just so I could survive. I am defenceless.

"Right Karis?" My mother looks at me.

"Erm, yes , right."

The training centre is huge with wide celling's and titanium walls. The weapons are dispersed around in stations, there is a wide balcony stretching from one side of the room to another. The capitol must watch from there, observing every movement, deciding who is a threat and who to write off. Who has the best odds of winning and who will die in the bloodbath.

"Do you have any special skills?" Jet asks me.

"Not really." I try and put on a brave expression. "Do you?"

I know Jet does, I have heard him talking to my father about working with a mace. I have never come across a mace before but I have seen peace keepers holding them. It's like a baton but with a metal end with spikes. It takes a lot of strength to use a mace, but someone as tall and strong as Jet choosing a weapon is easy. He could have picked a knife or spear. He must have real skill, or real arrogance.

"Kind of." He shakes his head "I am not very good though, I guess we have a lot to learn."

I think there are most districts here. It seems a lot, 24 tributes but in just over a week 23 will be dead. I don't even want to think about my chances.

A lady approaches on the balcony, she is dressed in combat clothing and is holding a check list.

"Tributes, take in as much as possible. You may think that weapons are the most important but some of you will die from natural causes." The lady smiles. "You will have two days of training and a third will be your private session with the gamemakes, make sure you are prepared." She turns on her heal and disappears from sight.

"Come on Karis, lets go." Jet pulls my arm over to the edible plants station. I guess it's a good place to start.

We spend the morning learning about berries and leaves and how to find water sources. I feel a bit more confident. At least I may be able to poisoning myself. We also learn how to create a fire. Jet is amazing at this, creating a fire in just minutes whereas I get frustrated and don't have the patients to wait.

I haven't really bothered looking at what other tributes are doing. As we wait for our water to purify, I take a look around.

From what it looks like the arrogant boy and the blonde girl from district one and the pouty girl from two have joined together. They are taking turns throwing spears at a target. The girl from two takes a turn and throws it at the mannequin meant for sword fighting. She throws it at such force it gets sent backwards and lands on the floor with a crash. She smirks at the boy from district one and he raises his eyebrows. She is impressive.

She could be throwing that at me.

I need to get it together and learn to do something. Anything. Something I am good at.

"Karis?" I see Jet waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry."

"Look." He rests an arm on my shoulder. "Think of what your Mom said. Don't let them scare you."

I stare into his eyes, he actually means it.

I smile "Impress me."

"Alright" He laughs

The maces are at the same station as the spears. As we approach the careers stare. The boy runs his fingers through his blond hair, he smirks and gives me a once over. He looks over at the blonde girl and whispers something in her ear, she laughs. I can't tolerate self-obsessed people.

Jet is self-obsessed, but he is different and looks out for me, and I look out for him. He makes me smile and gives me hope when I think I am not in the mood to smile, he comes out with a sarcastic remark, and it really cheers me up.

Jet picks up a mace and swings it at the mannequin; he is so powerful and strong. He dents the head and knocks it on the floor. If that was a person, their skull would be dented, and they would be dead. I think Jet has a dark side, this sarcastic attitude may look like he is messing around, but I doubt he would have second thoughts about killing someone.

The arrogant boy looks impressed, he walks away to the canteen, the girls follow him, whispering as they go. Whispering about Jet.

Most people have gone to eat in the canteen, but I need to find something that I am good at. The only people that are still around are the boy and girl from 4, who have spent most of the day tying knots at the rope station and the girl from 9, her hair strung back in a ponytail. I wonder which weapon she will use, probably something lethal.

She strikes me as someone who would kill. Then cut. Cut their heart out.

She gives me a look, her eyes as sharp as daggers; she breathes in and exhales, biting her lip. She selects a weapon from a table. I have never seen it before; it's long and shiny and has a curved blade. She swings and decapitates the head of the dummy from its body. She laughs and walks away.

I move over to the weapons station. I select and axe, its shiny surface looks so appealing. Its heavy and feels right in my hand. I wrap my fingers tightly round the wooden handle and take a swing. And miss. Crap. I hope no one saw that.

"Nice shot."

I feel someone behind me. They wrap their fingers round mine, pull the axe back and helps me swing, I hear him breathing over my shoulder. The swing hits the dummy and takes the head off.

"Better."

I turn around and find Jet. He is there with a mix of expression, concentration and happiness.

"Thanks."

"Its feels like it belongs to you, right?"

I look at him.

"The weapon feels like it belongs in your hands, it makes you feel confident and safe."

I smile

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer.

"You know what else I feel belongs in my hands?"

I stare up at him, his green eyes dancing.

"What could that be?"

"You."


	9. Noah

**Enjoy chapter 10, R & R ;)**

You pick up the axe, lean forward and swing. That's all it takes to get a good shot.

I have been practicing with the axe all day now. Swinging it at the dummy. It turns out that one of the twins. Noah. The one from district 7, is really nice. He has shown me how to position my arms and where to place my body weight. He has spent his whole life swinging axes, since he could walk. He can throw the axe in the air and swing backwards, swing blindfolded. Swing backwards and blindfolded at the same time.

He also suggest I practice throwing knifes as it's the same kind of thing. They are just a bit smaller and are like darts. The sort I used to play with Rhodes at home. I have quite good aim and have managed to increase my throwing distance to about 8 meters.

I go to retrieve my knifes from the target, one fly's past my ear, making a gentle swooping sound and lands in the middle of the target with a thump. It could have hit me. I look round to see who the owner of the knife was. It's a boy I haven't seen before, he has dark hair and is not very tall, he wears a smirk and strides off.

"What a tosser." Jet comes up behind me.

"I know." He pulls out the knife from the target. "Throw for me, I want to see."

"Sure." I walk back to the marked line and line up for the 8 meter target. I haven't actually managed to hit this one yet. I have to get it. Noah stands next Jet and they both watch me.

So much pressure.

I lean forward and throw. It glides through the air and to my astonishment. Lands right in the centre.

They both clap.

"You are really talented." Noah smiles. "I have tried throwing knifes before but I can't control them. Knife throwing is a real skill."

Jet laughs. "I think you found your weapon."

I look around and see the training centre is practically empty, everyone must have finished for today. I am exhausted.

"Want to go back to the room?" I turn to Jet.

"Sure, let's get out of here."

"You go ahead, I am just coming." I say as Jet walks up the stairs. "Meet you there."

"Sure." He goes out of site.

I look at Noah; he brushes his coffee coloured hair out of his face. "Can we have a practice fight?"

"Sure, pick your weapon." He places his hand on the axes handle. His face burrows in concentration.

I place my hand on the smooth surface of the knife, its blade shining under the lights. The room is silent and outside is pitch black.

"3….2…..1" I mutter under my breath.

He swipes his axe at me, I quickly move to my left. I throw one of my knifes at him, he deflects it out of the way. His hair is in his face and his brown eyes look alive. I throw another knife at him, he tries to dodge but it scrapes the top of his forehead. The blood starts to trickle down. Fuck.

"Shit, sorry." I swipe the hair off his face.

He smiles. "It's ok, it's only a scratch."

What. A scratch. Its bleeding.

"Look it's just small, I can feel." He laughs. "Look at my arm."

He rolls up his sleeve and I look. His arm has a ugly scar reaching from his shoulder to the tip of his elbow. It's all bumpy and looks, aggressive.

"How did you do that?"

"Axe." He laughs "See it has been worse before." He wipes the blood off his face.

"I should get back now." I turn to walk away.

"Wait." He reaches out his hand, and smears the blood across my face.

I scream and run towards him, he catches me and picks me up.

"Save it for the area alright!" He laughs "Nutter!"


	10. The Fear

**Chapter 11 is here, Please review and fav ;)**

The next day passes in a flurry, everyone is trying to perfect their skills and learn a bit more about each other. Jet and I just stay together and occasionally Noah comes and joins us. It's the gamemakers training session tomorrow and I don't want to think about what comes next.

I don't know why but, I am staying clear of all the girls. They could stab me in the back. I have always found it easier to be friends with boys, girls lie and cheat. Boys are just easier to understand. I take a break from throwing and take a look around.

There is the girl from district 6, the doll like one with the glasses and the porcelain skin. She looks like she could barely kill a fly; she has been mainly at the edible plants and fire making stations. I wonder how she will defend herself.

There is the girl from 4, one half of the girlfriend and boyfriend district 4 team. They have been inseparable; I haven't seen them leave each other's side in the 2 days of training. Spending most of their time at the rope station. Playing to their strengths. Like Mother said, some districts will not show off properly what they can do until the area. She looks pretty, with her auburn hair neatly braided on top of her head; her pale white skin is set off by her grey eyes that flicker with green.

The small helpless girl from district 8 with her two side ponytails and small fragile figure. She looks so tiny and innocent. Like a little bird.

Then there is the girl from district 9, the tall spiteful girl. She is practicing with her sickle. Jet told me what it was. They use it in farming districts to harvest the crops, but she has a wicked way with hers. I look over as she hooks the blade around the dummy's head.

I carry on throwing my knifes, I am actually getting quite good now, I lean back and throw, it hits the middle.

"Nice." It's a girl's voice; it's low and lacks emotion.

I turn around to find the girl from district 9, she looks even more intimidating up close, her green eyes look hard and her black hair falls like a curtain framing her face. She is about a head taller than me and holds the sickle in her hand. Its blade shining under the gyms lights.

"Thank you." I look up at her and give her a hard look.

"You really throw that knife well."

I look at her.

"Kaytee." She holds out her hand. "You're meant to shake it."

I see Jet looking at me. Mouthing something. I have no idea what he is saying, I am crap at lip reading.

"If you want to be allies, that is." She adds tartly.

"No." I say as Jet comes to my side.

"What are you saying to her?" Jet frowns at her.

"I was just leaving." She says wickedly "Just wait until the area 12, I will find you, you had your chance." She laughs, swinging her sickle as she walks away.

"What did she want?" Jet looks at me.

"Nothing, don't worry." I shake my head, trying to get her face out of my head, that smirk and the arrogance.

I go and collect my knife, I don't feel like throwing anymore, I just feel haunted, she won't let this go, and I have no chance. I exit the gym and go back to the penthouse, there is no one around. I throw myself on my bed and cry, the pillow over my head. I can't get away from the fact that it's almost time to go into the area, and probably not come out, alive that is.

I lay in my bed for what it seems like days, no one interrupts me or comes to the door. They probably don't even know I have gone. Preparing for when I am actually gone. The tears still flowing, my nose feels red and sore and my mouth is dry from drinking nothing but my own saliva. I begin to close my eyes. Sleep seems like the best option. I can sleep and not think about my prominent death, the thing that has been at the front of my mind for days.

There is a knock at the door, I have no idea what time it is. Whether its morning or night.

"Can I come in?" I know from that voice it's my Mother.

"Sure." Or I think that's what I said; my throat is so dry I can hardly talk.

The door opens and my mother comes in. She is holding a bag and opens her arms.

"What have you been doing up here." She embraces me in her arms, they are warm and full of love, I feel as if I am 5 years old again and I have the flu.

"I am going to die." The words slip out of my mouth.

She gives me a sympathetic look. "You are going to come back home, you understand."

I nod slowly.

"I know it feels like the end of the world, you just have to try your best." A tear slides down her cheek her hands trembling. "I need you to come home, Karis, ok."

My mother looks so vulnerable, childlike and scared. I never thought about her. I only thought about me. She must be feeling the worst possible pain. I need to suck it up. I have had my cry now I just need to get it over with.

"Try your best, beat the rest?" I smile.

My mother laughs. I remember her saying that to me before a netball match at school. It seems like yesterday. It's such a stupid phrase but its suck in my mind like glue. It made me feel so much better and it seems to be having the same effect now. For both me and my mother.

"That's right." She stands up. "Try your best and you will beat the rest."


	11. Song of the Scared

**Part 12, Private Training session! Review and Fav ;)**

My palms are sweating and my head is hurting. I want to stay in this bed and never get up. It's the morning of the private training session.

I pull on my training clothes and knot my hair into a ponytail, with as much enthusiasm as I can gather I walk slowly downstairs from breakfast.

The atmosphere is cheerful, my Mother, Father, Penn and Lydia, Jets stylist are all gathered round the breakfast table.

"Where's Jet?"

"I think he went to get more hot chocolate." My Father replies.

I find Jet in the kitchen, He is waiting for the kettle to boil, I hear him singing.

His voice makes me fall silent.

I realise the song too.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

It's the hanging tree.

My mother has sung it before, but Jet sings it with such raw emotion and meaning. It feels as if the words that are spilling out of his mouth belong to him.

I gasp and before I can cover my mouth he spots me. He frowns.

"Your voice."

"What about it?" He looks up at me.

"Its beautiful."

"Thanks." He looks away and starts pouring the hot chocolate into a mug. "You want one?" He regains his smile.

The moment has gone.

After breakfast we walk to the training centre, I am sick to the bottom of my stomach. Jet can't even make me smile, he seems nervous as well.

"What are you going to do for them?" I eventually ask him.

"Not sure, just hit the dummy with my mace I guess." He wrings his hands. "What about you, you have to throw knifes."

"I think that is what I will have to do." I look at him for confidence, Jet manages a small smile.

We sit waiting in a dark room, watching each district go through to the gym. Some take longer than others, the longer I wait the more nervous I become.

The boy from district 11 gets called and then it's just Jet and I left. The sound of silence to keep us company. After a very short amount of time my name is called. I take a deep breath and slowly stand. Just before I walk out of the room I hear Jets voice.

"Good Luck, Karis."

I manage to reply "You too."

I stumble into the gym; there is laughter and the smell of alcohol in the air. They must have been here for hours now. They don't even look up when I enter, they are more interested in the banquet laid out on the table and the endless bottles of white liquor.

"Karis Mellark." I say as loud as I possibly can. A few heads turn and walk to the edge of the balcony. Well at least I have a couple of people watching.

My eyes glance over the table full of weapons, I see the knifes and I pick reach for the shiny handle, it calms me down. I walk over to the dummy and shoot. It lands right above the centre. Crap.

I look round and see I have lost the only attention I had.

What the fuck am I going to do now, I feel for my bracelet, my saving grace. The beads sooth me. I need to think logically, something I have not been blessed with.

_"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree"_

People look up. Some drop their glasses of liquor.

_"Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I look up, everyone has fallen silent.

_"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I take a deep breath, I can't stop now, I have to finish this song.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I finish, and look up at the balcony. There is complete silence.

'That's a compliment' I hear Jet in my head.

I guess it kind of was.

I don't realise but when I get back to the room my cheeks are burning up. I run to the bathroom and splash cold water in my face.

What the fuck was I thinking, that's a song about suicide and love, nothing that these game makers tolerate. I am going to score 1, actually going by the reaction I think a one is justified.

Why did Jet have to sing that this morning.

Why did I have to sing.

I never sing.

I walk into the living area and everyone is gathered round the the TV, Jet must have finished. That was quick.

"Karis, how did it go?" Penn smiles.

"um, not so great." I manage to stammer.

"I didn't go well for me either. No one was watching, drunk bastards." Jet retorts.

I place myself in between Jet and Penn and the anthem rings out, district by district, first the girl and then the boy. The career pack manages good scores, the boy and the blonde girl getting a 10 and the pouty girl a not so surprising 11.

The girl from 4 manages a 8 whist the boy gets a 9.

The doll like girl from 6 gets a reasonable 7.

Noah manages a 10.

The tiny girl gets a 5, I really feel sorry for her. Her chances are so small.

Kaytee gets a 12.

"Holy sh-" Jet exclaims. "How did she manage that?"

The boy that threw a knife in my direction turns out to be from district 10, He is awarded with a 7.

'Jet Hatto.'

I feel a hand on mine. Jet looks at me. I squeeze it tightly.

A 10 comes up on the screen.

"Well done!" My father pats him on the back.

"Some people must have been watching after all!" Lydia smiles.

My hand tenses again. It's my turn.

'Karis Mellark.' The screen says '12'

"WHAT." I stare at the screen in shock.

"KARIS!" Jet laughs, "A TWELVE"

Holy crap. What have I done.


	12. Interviews

**Chapter 13, Fav and Review;)**

Interviews.

You just have to talk, and sit there. The least physically challenging event, before the games.

So why do I feel so sick.

We celebrated my 12 and Jets 10 yesterday. Stayed up late drinking champagne. My head is throbbing; I can't think let alone portray myself as a bubby, positive girl who got a good training score. A good training score for singing a song.

I get dragged to the remake centre as soon as I wake up. My prep team transforming me into a beautiful woman, the scared girl still lies underneath.

Heidi does my makeup and Coco works on my hair, I can smell burning as she curls and straightens my hair into some updo. I had a practice with my Mother this morning; she told me I need to play the bubby and sweet girl from district 12. Make everyone 'adore' me. Yes adore.

She also suggests I practice smiling. I smile at the mirror in front of me. It looks awful, so forced and contrived. No one would by that. I think of home, and Kyle. That's where I can smile and be myself. I reach for the bracelet and think of Kyle's eyes and his messy blonde hair, his perfect but slightly lopsided smile. The features that make him the boy I have fallen for.

"Nice smile." Jet walks into the room.

"Oh thanks." I didn't even realise I was.

"It smells of burning in here."

"Yes, my burning hair."

He laughs.

"Don't you have somewhere to be young man." Penn walks into the room holding a dress covered in protective wrap.

"See you later Karis. I need to go get beautified."

"That's the smile you need to use in the interview!" Penn laughs

I didn't notice I was.

Penn unwraps the dress. It's completely different from last time.

It's a pale cream ball gown with pale blue, pink and yellow embodied flowers, tiny glass beads like raindrops are scattered all over. It's so elegant and beautiful.

I run to Penn and give him a hug. He really has made the most amazing gowns. He helps me into the dress and ties up the corset along the back. I am given a matching necklace and some crystal shoes, I really feel like that princess, Cinderella.

My hair is in a bun with artistic strands falling down and my makeup is a contrast to last time, subtle and natural colours are used and finished off with a pale pink lip. I feel so elegant.

All I have to do is get through this interview.

All I have to do.

The rest of the day was a mixture of demands, moans, compliments and me pulling faces that lead to a half hour speech from Effie as to why 'there is no time for this 'tom foolery'.

The interviews begin that night. The atmosphere is electric everyone from the capitol has gathered to take a closer look at the tributes. Pick who they want to see survive.

"Hey." I sit down on the bench backstage next to Jet and Noah.

They both look at me.

"What?" Why are they staring?

"You look nice." Noah says finally. He nudges Jet.

"Really you do." Jet finally stammers.

They are both dressed in suits, Jet's is black with a white tie that matches my dress and sets off his vibrant eyes. Noah is also dressed in a suit although his is dark blue with a plaid tie that symbolises district 7. They both look really beautiful. The girls that I know back home are going to appreciate this.

I am going to take this night as experience. I will be able to learn a bit about the tributes. Anything that can help me for tomorrow is good.

Ceaser is on fire this year. Literally he has chosen to go for red everything, but his wit and remarks are still red hot.

He questions the blonde girl from district 1 first. I learn her name is Honey. What stupid names district 1 gives their children. She seems to be going for the cute angle. Sweet like honey. I learn nothing she just babbles about how great her dress is and how much fun having her hair done was. Pathetic.

I don't catch the arrogant boys name, I just gawp at how brutal he seems. His tone his everything, the way he raises his eyebrows and talks about how prepared he is. I am surprised he doesn't jump and shout 'LETS KILL SOME BITCHES.' I am sure the girls back home love how he sexually runs his hands through his perfectly styled blond hair.

The girl from 2 gives me an icy stare as she walks on to the stage. But once seated she acts like bloody miss world. Pouting and smiling. Talking about the history of two and how much of a privilege it is to be here. Can you actually get someone from 1 or 2 that is actually genuine?

Kyle is an exception.

"She is so obviously putting on an act." Noah frowns. "Have you seen her in training, my brother says she is a pretentious cow."

I stare as the girl from 4 walks up onto the stage; she is wearing next to nothing. Her small crop top is covered in turquoise shells then a piece of sea blue taffeta swishes out from underneath, its looks stunning as she walks; she looks like a wave from the ocean. Her auburn hair is curled around her face. She wears a pretty smile as she sits down. She speaks delicately and talks about her boyfriend Oli, she seems polite and well educated. I think she would actually be my friend back in twelve.

Its then the boys turn, Oli. He is wearing a sea blue suit and it matches with his sea green eyes. His blonde hair is styled with the fancy capitol products.

He states that he is a good runner, so don't count him out. At the very end of his interview he stands up and puts his hand on his heart. He swears to protect Opal from the bottom of his heart. As he would do anything for her, she is the one he loves.

You can just hear the sighs in the audience. I think the whole of the female population of Panem is overwhelmed. Yet like Opal, he sounds like he means it.

The shy girl from 6, barely says more than a couple of words. Even if she did her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Noah it's your turn." I look at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"Good luck mate." Jet gives him a slap on the back.

You have to admire Noah. He seems so confident. He judges everything perfectly and when Ceaser asks him questions he doesn't stutter or stammer. He makes the audience laugh and slips in every now and then about being from district 7 and using his axe.

"You want to know how I got this." Noah rolls up his sleeve revealing the ugly scar.

"An axe?" Ceaser asks.

Noah laughs "No actually, I was saving a kitten from a tree!" He gives one of his dazzling smiles.

The capitol erupts into laugher.

"Give it up for Noah Gold!" Ceaser stands up and high fives Noah.

"Goodnight!" Noah laughs and walks of stage.

"Holy shit." Jet smiles "that will take some beating!"

"Boy done good." I laugh.

The minutes seem to fly by now, I am anticipating my turn. The little girl from 8 looks so cute and sweet in her pale yellow dress. Ceaser congratulates her on her 5 in training. A smile beams from her face. You can't help feeling sorry for her.

The atmosphere darkens slightly as the vampire bride herself: Kaytee walks up onto the stage. She shoots me daggers as she strides past.

She is wearing a low cut black dress that has small gemstones embroided on it. Her hair swoops around her waist and her green eyes look evil but the smirk on her face screams sexy.

She barely says anything in her interview, not that she needs to the capitol are lapping it up. She has such an air of confidence, just the way she flicks her hair or positions her hands say that she is the one to sponsor. She jokes about the way she has a taste for blood, the way that she has been using a sickle since she could walk. Ceaser likens her to the spider, Black widow. I can certainly see the resemblance.

"Karis?" Jet nudges me, "Karis, it's your turn."

That came quicker than I was expecting. I get to my feet and the ground seems to swirl around. Everything is all bright. I turn to walk out to the crowd. I regain my composure.

"Karis, Karis, take a seat." Ceaser smiles "That dress is quite something."

I give my most striking smile. "Thank you so much, its great isn't it."

I know Ceaser can sense that I am not comfortable.

"What's your favourite thing about being here in the capitol?"

I stare out into the crowd. Crap, I have to answer.

"The free hairdressing service." I manage to stutter.

The crowd seems to find this amusing.

"I really needed to get my spilt ends sorted out."

Everyone starts to laugh. This is good. I laugh with them.

"What's it like having Katniss Everdeen as your mentor, hmm?"

"I still have to go to bed at my curfew."

More laughter erupts all over the audience. Ceaser bursts into pearls of laughter. "I forgot she was your mother!"

I continue to smile and blag my way throw the interview, making to capitol laugh is actually quite easy once you get the hang of it. You just need to make jokes of yourself.

I get up and almost fall over, Ceaser helps me regain my balance. He kisses my hand and tells me its past my curfew, they all find this very amusing.

"Karis Mellark, District 12!" The crowd bursts into fresh applause.

I pass Jet on the way off stage.

"Back to bed now Karis," He winks.

"Tosser, I shout back." He can see I am laughing.

"Karis, my darling." Penn comes and lifts me up. "That was amazing honey!"

"Nothing like you." My Father smiles.

"Past your bedtime Karis." My mother hands me my nightgown.

I just knew this was coming.

I look up and see Jet on the screen. I have missed most of his interview, but the crowd seems to be in hysterics from a previous joke.

"Have any family back home?" Ceaser smiles at Jet "Any family support?"

Jet laughs "Just my mother actually."

Ceaser looks sympathetically at Jet he reaches out to him.

"No brothers or sisters?"

"Funny you should say that actually." He smiles "Karis is so much like my sister. I would do anything to protect her. You know she can make me smile and when I am around her I feel like I am 8 years old, and I am playing with my sister in the backyard. I can tell her anything." He leans forward and gives a laugh "Ceaser what's the time?"

Ceaser looks at his watch. "Twenty past nine."

Jet smiles "Well even though you won't be watching this Karis, as its past your bedtime. I just want you to know that I love you." He blows a kiss.

I wonder if he actually means it.


	13. Bright Lights

**Its the start of the games next, eek. Review and Fav ;)**

I can't sleep.

I am too cold.

I am going to die tomorrow.

Three things on my mind. That's how I find myself on the roof of the training centre. The cool breeze runs through my hair and makes my cheeks flush. The bright lights of the capitol surround me.

"Hey." I hear Jets voice. He jumps out of the window and comes and sits next to me. I suddenly feel a bit warmer.

"I brought out my jumper." He hands it to me.

"I can't take this you will freeze." I look at him, his face only just visible in the darkness. I can see his green eyes shining.

"It's all practice for tomorrow." He smiles.

I throw the jumper over my head; the fabric sends a warm feeling through my body.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't kill you Karis."

"Who says you have too?"

"Panem."

I stare out into the city. "Were you being truthful, in your interview?"

"Yes." He grabs my hand. "I mean it." His green eyes stare into mine. "I would do anything to protect you. So if I run away tomorrow, don't be mad. Just know that love you."

He gets up quickly and gives me one last look.

"Bye Karis."

The wind seems to intensify and I suddenly feel a chill spread through my body. A single tear falls down my face without any notice.

I need to get some rest, but I can't go back to that bed. It feels cold and empty. A million miles from home.

I climb through the window and walk along the corridor; I walk to my door but don't open it. I walk back the other way and find Jets room. I can't see anything but I know he can sense I am here. The sheets lift up and I slip inside. It feels so warm.

"I am not very good at goodbyes." He smiles.

I snort, he touches his mouth with his finger.

He puts he arms around me. Warm protective and strong.

And since the start of all of this is feel satisfied.


	14. The Start

**I have been doing revision so sorry its short, Review and Fav ;)**

I don't see Jet the next morning; Penn escorts me to a dark room as soon as I open my eyes. I board a hovercraft and get my tracker put in my arm. I try and block out the sting. I am soon escorted to another hovercraft where I meet with my mother and Penn. I guess my father will be with Jet.

We or should I say they, eat breakfast. I can't stomach anything with the thought of it reappearing. I dress in my clothes for the area. Black cargo pants, an olive green vest top and a black jacket with red marks that help me keep warm. My mother braids my hair and hums whist she works. It's soothing and for just a second I can think about something else rather than my death. I may not be alive one hour from now.

We look at each other, knowing it's time for me to leave.

"Karis, you know what to do, and I know what I have to do. Let's not pretend that everything will be alright." She kisses me on my forehead. "I love you so much."

I hug her and breathe in her perfume. It's weird what reminds you of certain people, it's my Mothers perfume that makes it hard to leave her grasp. I release and walk to the room, this will take me to the area. Its then when I will face certain death.

I take one last look of her face and the door closes behind me. I am left alone with Penn and we begin the journey to the area.

It takes 2 hours before we get there. There is silence but that's the way I want it.

I always thought being able to self-reflect was pathetic but really I can look back my years of being alive and really think about all that has happened.

Everyone will be watching this on the TV. Rhodes, Gale, Madge, Das and Kyle. I doubt Kyle will want to watch it. He has always detested the games. Thought it was a fucking awful way for the wealthy to spend their days gorging on entertainment. Spending all the money they have to save a child. A poor innocent child.

I don't think I quite understand what is going on.

Penn helps me prepare, he does the zip up on my jacket and squeezes my hand.

"You almost forgot this." He holds out my bracelet.

It's like he is holding hope in his hands.

"Karis, I bet on you." Penn smiles.

I walk towards my pod. The door closes behind me. I take one last breath.

The cylinder begins to rise. I turn and look up to see the severity of my situation.

It's a dusty gathering in the middle of the woods. The cornucopia gleams in the middle. The sun so bright I have to cover my eyes.

After 15 seconds of moving upwards I have reached ground level.

23 tributes surround the cornucopia; some look scared others look determined.

I spot Jet immediately. He looks strong and brave. He is leaning forward waiting for those 60 seconds to count down. Maybe I judged him wrong. He might like the taste of his own blood.

60 seconds.

The countdown begins.

On first glance, the area is dry and arid, in one direction there is a forest of very tall trees and in another is a lake with mountains in the distance. It also looks like the area is surrounded by caves.

My eyes dart around spotting weapons, my eyes stop. The knifes are arranged perfectly in a leather sleeve. Different blades and different size.

I look down at my bracelet. There is still hope.

I can hear my heart pumping through my chest. I need to grab the knifes and run.

And that is what I do.

The games begin and I run for my life.


	15. Run

**Yay, The games are here, Review and fav ;)**

I run.

I run off my post to grab the sleeve of knifes, with a swift action they fit under my arms, for easy access if I need to use them.

I block out the chaos that I going on around. The dusty ground is already soaked in blood, and I screams of innocent children, taking there last breaths on this earth.

The careers are already at the cornucopia gathering weapons and killing off the weak. I see the blonde haired boy throwing a spear through a small boy's heart, the blood begins to flow and the boy gives an evil looking smirk.

I run as fast as I can to the other side to reach the hidden depths of the forest. I can hide out there and figure out my plan.

I am not going to die today.

A girl about my age comes running towards me she is holding out her hands and screaming. At first I dodge out the way thinking she is coming to attack me but I see she is begging for help. A knife is through her back and the blood is trickling down. The district one girl: Honey stands about a metre away. She killed her and this poor girl is begging not to die.

I run through the clearing and the noise from the start of the game has intensified if that is possible. Many tributes lay on the floor their eyes cold looking and their skin pale.

I am almost out and into the woods but my eyes catch hold of a backpack. It could have anything in it. There is a risk of going back near the cornucopia with the blood bath in full rage. But this backpack could save my life.

I quickly dart in and out of bodies and wrap my hands around the backpack. I feel hard grasp on my hand and I quickly draw out one of my knives. I swing round and stab my knife into their hand. The grip releases.

But when I look at who the victim is I realise they are already dead. I curved blade mark right across there neck. It looks like a smile. The wound filled with ruby red blood. There is only one person who could have inflicted that.

I run as fast as I have ever run in my life. I need to get away otherwise that could be me. A red smile across my neck. Kaytee's idea of fun.

I suddenly become faster in the forest. It feels alive and safe. Even though it the juxtaposition of that. My tread is quiet and soundless and I carry on running, I can feel my cheeks flaming and the inside of my lungs burning but I don't stop.

I run for about 20 minutes and take a break near a cluster of rocks. These rocks are jet black and shiny, It's what I believe to be obsidian.

And when you see obsidian that means a volcano is not far away. I mutter as I recall my geography teachers exact words.

Holy shit.

Not another thing to defend myself against.

I empty out my backpack and take a look at the sky, the sun has gone behind the trees and the air is starting to become cooler but the humidity has increased.

The pack contains a very small piece of rope, some gloves, a packet of nuts and a surprisingly a very large water canister. It's bone dry. I also find a pack of pills but I have no idea what this is for or when I am meant to use them, there are also some bandages and a small pair of scissors.

My top priority now is finding a water source, my throat is burning from all the running and I have practically no saliva running through my mouth. The sun is going down fast, so I need to hurry.

I search for about an hour before realising the only water source in the this area is back the other way past the cornucopia near the mountains. I couldn't reach that if I tried. I fall back into a cluster of rocks; they are surprisingly soft and flexible. I just need to rest. I have never done this much exercise in my life.

I eat a couple of nuts to settle my aching stomach. After days and days of endless food I am starting to pay a price of feeling what it's like to be hungry.

My mind flicks back to where Jet is now.

He could be dead.

The seal of Panem is visible in the sky, the anthem plays.

All of the careers have made it past the first day, so has Noah's brother, Tyler.

Both from 3 are dead. I put my hand over my heart. I need to show respect, no one else will.

Opal and Oli are still alive, god bless them.

The boy from 5 and the boy from 6 are dead.

I smile in realisation that girl with the glasses are still alive.

The girl from 7 is dead, but Noah is still alive.

The boy and girl from 8 are dead. That tiny girl never stood a chance.

Both from 9 are alive. Of course Kaytee is.

Both girls from 10 and 11 are dead.

And then the anthem fades out.

Jet is alive.

And a smile spreads across my face.

The night passes slowly, it's freezing and I don't have anything apart from a small pair of gloves to keep me warm. I don't hear anything or see anything; I wonder how far away the next tribute is. The capitol will be getting bored from the lack of action since the blood bath. Something is going to happen soon.


	16. Sweets

This chapter is a bit slow, sorryy. Review and Fav ;)

I begin the journey and the search for water. I have a throbbing pain in my head and my mouth is dry. My lips have never been as cracked. My mother will be watching this. Why can't she just send me some? Anyway when I do find water I need iodine to purify it.

I try and be as quiet as possible, my hand resting firmly on my knife. I could need it at any moment. The hot sun is beating down and making everything ten times worse. The trees are hardly any shelter and the rocks are red hot and soft.

I eat two more nuts, my stomach rumbles as if it expects more.

The air is silent and this makes everything else strange, it's as if I am the only one. I just realised that there are no animals or birds anywhere. It's so eerie. It's like this area is a ghost town.

I feel myself falling to the ground; I manage to catch a tree trunk on my way down. I am so dehydrated I am glad that I am not seeing things. I feel sleepy and just like that I feel my lids closing under the hot sun.

My hand plays with the water from the stream, the cool water; I splash it on my face and rub it all over my arms. I smile and go back to sleep.

I open my eyes again and sit up, my head feels foggy and my arms feel heavy.

"She is awake." I hear a girl's voice.

Shit. Shit. Shit

Someone has come to kill me.

I try and jump to my feet, I feel lousy and my limbs do not want to cooperate with each other. I pull put a knife and take a deep breath.

"Stop." The girl shouts. "Wait, we don't want to kill you."

She appears out of a clump of trees. It's the district 4 girl. Opal.

She bloody well does, how I can trust anyone.

From behind me someone grabs my hand and hits a pressure point on my elbow. My knife drops to the floor.

"You won't be needing that." The boy says.

It's the boy from district 4. Oli.

My head suddenly really starts to spin and I fall backwards. The hard ground hurts and I scape my knee as I go down.

"If you are going to kill me." I breathe "Do it quickly."

Opal sits down next to me, I expect for her to put out a weapon of some sort but she hands me a bag.

I open it and find sweets. Liquorice.

"Have some." She smiles. Her grey eyes flicker with green in the light.

Why have they given me sweets? Are they going to kill me, trying to poison me?

"Sweets are meant for eating." Oli laughs.

I look at both of them. Their eyes seem warm, they seem like nice people.

I look around. It's completely different to where I was before I blacked out. First there is water. A crystal clear stream running right past me. Secondly I can hear birds singing in the trees.

I eat the liquorice. After nothing but nuts for 24 hours, the sweetness bursts on my tongue. Its possibly the best thing I have ever eaten.

"Its not poisoned is it?" I give scared smile.

They give a scared look at each other and turn to face me.

"About that." They chorus.

Shit, They have.

The burst into laughter.

I sit there clueless.

"IT'S A JOKE." Opal says. Or I think she says that, they are laughing so hard I can't understand what the words mean.

Oh my God.

"How did I get here?"

"We were walking through the woods looking for water. We found your body lying there. Oli checked for a pulse and we knew you were alive. We carried you back to here, forced water down your throat and hoped you would wake up." Opal smiles breaking off a bit of liquorice.

"But why did you save me?"

"We knew you were a good person." She says.

"But you're careers?"

"Not really, we were reaped."

Oli hands Opal a heart made out of entwined red liquorice. I don't personally like that lovey stuff, but she thrusts her hands around him.

"Thanks for everything." I say filling up my canteen with water. I get to my feet and neatly pack my knifes away.

"You're not leaving are you?" Opal looks at me, blinking her big grey eyes.

"You don't want me." I say scuffing the dirt on the ground with my boot. "I don't want you to owe me anymore than you already do."

"We were kind of hoping you would help us." Oli says.

I laugh "What could I help you with?"

"Survival."

"But you have done a pretty good job of that yourselves." I say "I was half dead already."

"Just stay a night; it's getting too dark to go anywhere." He suggests.

I look up and the sun is falling fast.

"How many deaths have there been today?"

"The cannon fired twice, We have no idea who it was though." Opal says, she produces another bag. This time it's filled with sour cherries.

"Want some?" she offers me a handful.

I smile "Where did you get the sweets?"

"Sponsors." She smiles

I hear a sound coming from above. I quickly pull out a knife.

Oli laughs "It's just a parachute." He opens it and another brown bag appears.

"Love hearts!" Opal breathes.

Oli hands her a heart.

"Forever." She reads.

I really cannot deal with all of this.

I turn away and look out into forest. Jet comes into my mind. Even though I shouldn't I want him to be alright. I want for him to be safe. He is so brash and confident. Sarcastic and strong. His hair is the perfect shade of black and his eyes shine as bright as a star.

I roll over in Opals spare sleeping bag; I look at the love heart on the palm of my hand, the message reads.

Remember me.


	17. Romeo and Juliet

**This is really emotion and I loved writing it. Please Please Enjoy**

The night is cold and unforgiving. The harsh winds blow my hair into frenzy and the sleeping bag does little to keep the heat in. The rain pours down and I shiver in my jacket.

Oli and Opal managed to get to sleep. Holding each other to keep warm. It's still the middle of the night, hours until morning. I need to figure out a strategy. Do I stay with these kind people or do I go alone and try and figure my own way through the games.

The seal of Panem lights the sky, two dead. Noah's face lights up in the sky.

My heart breaks.

District 2?

Of course it's his twin, Tyler.

Rest in peace.

The girl from 5 is also dead.

I have to get out of this alliance; soon I will have to kill these kind, innocent people. I put my knife that I have been sleeping with away and wrap the sleeping bag up and put it in my bag. I look over at Oli and Opal. I wish them good luck. Under different circumstances they would be called my friends.

I swing my bag onto my bag and run into the night. The forest is dark and intimidating. I follow the stream for about 5 minutes, being careful where I tread and looking out for predators.

I hear a scream.

I run back to where I left Opal and Oli.

She is screaming, yelling, tears stream off her face.

And then that's when I see the dagger through his heart.

The blood continues to pump out.

"Sit him up." I order. "He will drown."

She hooks her hand under his head, his hair is coated in sticky blood.

I force to hold back the tears. It's horrible.

It's the first death that truly hit me. Hit me properly. the hunger games isn't just people dying. it's lovers, family and people being able to see their loved ones. The world is cruel and takes life away from us. Sometimes you want to scream, but you can't.

Life just isn't fucking fair.

I remove the dagger and toss it aside.

I look at Opal. There is nothing I can say to make this alright. Her face is red and tears won't stop running, her hands are quivering and she touches his hand.

"It's cold." She screams "It's cold, its fucking cold."

She stands up. "He's dead alright. I can't be alive without him. I have nothing, nothing without him. My life is meaningless, you won alright. You killed me. I may still alive but you did it. My heart has broken. It's split in two. You won." she screams "you won!"

She falls into my arms. I smooth her hair down and wipe her tears with a bit of bandage.

She reaches for the dagger.

"Kill me please, it would be a lot easier." She whispers.

"No, you have to stay alive. It's what he would have wanted.

I look over at Oli's body. His skin is pale and his sea green eyes are dead. His body is soaked in blood and the wound is ugly and makes me sick looking at it.

"Say goodbye." I beckon.

She walks over to his body. She reaches for his hand and rubs it with her fingers. A tear falls of her face and runs down his cheek. She whispers a sentence into his ear.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

She reaches for a bag of sweets and pulls out a love heart. She places it in his hand and closes it.

Its reads, forever mine.

She gets up and walks into the forest. I follow and don't look back. I hear the hovercraft appear and take him away.

"He has already gone." She says wiping away her tears.

"Where?"

"Heaven."

We go back to the clearing and lay on the floor. Silence passes over. Its best to leave her alone.

My eyelids are heavy and eventually close.

I am awoken by the sound of birds, mockingjays. They are singing a simple melody Its sounds beautiful. I smile and look over at Opal.

Her whole body is pale. Her eyes are closed. I look to the side of her and find a box.

My pills.

The ones in my backpack.

I run over to her. Dead.

I guess she couldn't take the pain.

A serene smile stays on her lips.

I know where she has gone.

Heaven.


	18. Muttation

**This chapter is a bit gory, enjoy fav and review;)**

I have a quick look through Opal and Oli's things before I flee. I pack the sweets and they also have a pen knife, a torch and a set of matches. The iodine is also in my bag.

I start the trip to the cornucopia which I am sure I about a day away. My mind flicks back to the tributes. How many are left?

There are the three careers. The arrogant boy, the pouty girl and Honey.

The girl with the glasses.

Noah.

Kaytee and the boy from 9.

And Jet.

Nine of us left.

And it's only been 3 days.

That was quick.

I tie a bandage around my forehead like a scarf. It does little to protect me from the sun, streaming through the trees. I carry on following the stream. Making sure I drink enough water, I don't want to dehydrate again.

It's a peaceful day, the stream is glistening in the morning sun and the mocking jays are singing. I haven't encountered anyone. I just stop to fill up my canteen when I hear voices.

Shit why did it have to be now. I rush to stuff everything in my bag and climb up what looks to be a 6 metre high termite mount. I am among the trees my face is hidden by the leaves.

"Where the fuck is she?" A boy says. "I killed that pathetic boy but she was gone."

Oli.

I lean over to try and spot who killed him. I lose my grip on the mound and grab a branch of leaves. The whole tree shakes. My whole body freezes. I don't breathe I don't move.

It's the arrogant boy from 1. His hair looks as perfect as usual.

"There!" Honey points at me.

He turns and looks at me. The sun beats down on my face. I clench a knife.

"It would be a lot easier if you just came down." The boy smirks, he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I am just fine up here." I smile.

"I want to get her." The pouty girl turns to the boy. "Let me kill her Ash."

I snort. Ash, bit of a contradiction, he is so clean and blonde.

The pouty girl climbs the termite mound but her little legs can't manage the steep gradient. She dismounts and kicks the mound in frustration.

She leaps back. I see a swarm of bugs appearing from the rock. They are pale if not translucent and are about the size of a berry. Termites.

We get termites back in 12. My room was eaten by termites. They ate everything.

I look down and see the pouty girl waving her arms and screaming, she falls to the floor and I smell rotting flesh. The termites are eating her alive.

I feel a nip on my leg. Oh shit. Shit. They are crawling up the mound. I look at the one that bit me. Its translucent body is now filled with my blood. It has fangs which are a ruby red.

Muttations.

I carry on climbing the mound, No wonder it's the biggest mound I have ever seen. I can still hear the screaming of the District 2 girl. She must be almost dead now surely. She is being eaten alive.

There is about a metre left of mound. My only other option is to jump. My leg is burning, I can smell flesh and I don't even want to look at the wound the termites have inflicted.

Before I can even think, I find myself falling. Falling through the air. Gravity is taking me back to the ground. I fall into a tree and the branches scrape my face up to my eye. My arms sting and I carry on falling. I land on another tree. It does little to cushion the fall. I feel a pain spread through my arm like a wild fire. I open my eyes but I can only see through one.

I have gone blind in my right eye.

Great just fucking great.

I squirm around and jump back as I feel another bite on my leg. I forgot about the termites. I try and get up on my feet. The most excruciating pain shoots from my leg. I let out a noise. It sounds like a wounded animal, which I probably could be described as.

The screaming of the girl has finally stopped. I look over at her.

She is unrecognizable. Her flesh has been stripped; it leaves a skeleton covered in blood, and bits of odd flesh. Her organs are on display the smell of putrid rotting flesh fills the air.

I never even knew her name.

I force myself to walk for an hour. I need to get away. My leg can't hold up and I feel like a blind person walking into unknown. I guess I am partially blind now anyway.

My arm feels broken and my leg, my leg.

Curiosity overcomes me and I use Opals flashlight to have a look.

I wish I hadn't.

The termites have eaten around my ankle, leaving a creamy white bone, it makes me feel sick. My leg is agony and I smell like burn flesh. I find a tree and do my best to climb up it. Hoisting my leg as I go. Like my mother instructed me I tie myself to the tree using the rope and down half a pint of water. I look at my ankle, its pitch black but I can still see the bone. It sends shivers down my spine.

The pain is so intense it becomes numb if that makes any sense. I see the flesh and it makes me wince, I pour some water on to clean the wound. I have to stuff me sleeve in my mouth. It's so fucking painful.

"Please." I whisper.

I need something to put on this.

I attempt to bandage my arm.

Fatigue overcomes me and my lids close.

I hear a rustling and I sit bolt upright. There is someone there, I can't fight anyone in this condition, I can't attack let alone see with one eye and also there is the fact that its pitch black.

Who is hunting at night, for God's sake.


	19. Hallucination

**Enjoy, Review and Fav. Thank you all so much for your kind comments and favs. It means so much!:)**

I can hear the leaves crunching under that person's feet. It's almost as if they can sense I am here. I don't want to look down; the temptation got me earlier and look what happened to me, I have no flesh on my ankle and no vision in my right eye.

I hear a twinkling, shit oh shit, it's a parachute. It lands on a branch to the left side of me.

Nice timing Mother.

I reach for the parachute and the branches rustle.

They must know I am here.

There is a message attached. 'find your light'.

I can't see anything its total darkness. How do I find it. Wait for the sun to rise. I open the pod and find a capsule of medicine and a syringe. For my leg? Or my eye?

What the hell has she sent me?

The rustling continues. But the anthem of Panem begins to play, the skylights up and I realise this is my opportunity to find out who this hunter of the night really is.

I look down from the tree to discover no one is there.

Was I imagining something?

Please tell I am not hallucinating.

I look up and see the face of the pouty girl from two; her face is covered with flesh, the way she was meant to look.

"Hi."

I scream. Who the fuck is that.

I look to me left where my parachute landed and my eyes land on him. It's Kyle.

"I haven't seen you in a while have I?" He smiles, his hair is perfect and his coffee eyes are shining, he hasn't got a single scratch.

"What are you doing here?" I say "It's the Hunger Games, you're meant to be at home."

"I couldn't leave you. I had to find you." He laughs "and now I have." He reaches out to touch me, at his touch his hands suddenly turn into thousands of termites, their fangs knawing away at my skin. There translucent bodies drinking my pure blood. I look up at Kyle.

"What are you worried about Kas?" A girl's voice suddenly speaks. It's low and dark. "Don't you love me." I blink and look again, Kyle's face has morphed into Kaytee's. She gives a wicked laugh. The termites spreading around the branch of the tree. "I thought you loved me."

I feel a wave come over me. I open my eyes and the branch is bare. There is still flesh on my arm and whoever that was is gone.

I feel hot all over, sweat runs down my face. These blended with tears, free flowing tears.

It was just a hallucination. A sick perverted hallucination.


	20. Soap

**Omg I love this chapter. Review and Fav;)**

I have never been more happy to see the sun rise. I got about half an hour of sleep, I was scared about dreaming. I look at my leg, the bone still makes me shudder but the flesh has scabbed over, No infections. Thank you mother.

I untie the rope and take a look at the sky, the sun has only just risen but its scorching. The rays beam down. It's getting warmer day by day.

I walk along the stream. I need to get to the cornucopia today. I finish my bag of nuts and fill up my canteen. My leg is in pain but remarkably better than yesterday.

I manage to kill a squirrel with my knife and wrap it up in my sleeping bag. My first kill. I smile.

The sun keeps intensifying, the heat if draining me of energy and I am exhausted. I tie a bandage around my head to protect what little vision I have left and continue to drink from my canteen.

Oh shit. I almost fall over, a rock.

I look down at the dusty ground and make out a footprint. I am not an expert at tracking but someone has been here this hour. I am very close to the next tribute. I take a deep breathe. I am not ready for confrontation.

I continue to pass what looks like to be the same environment. The obsidian rock and the spinally pine trees. The mocking jays carry on singing.

About a mile later the stream stops and leaves me in the middle of another dusty clearing. I look up and shield my eyes. The sun is above me and beating down on my head. I feel the heat getting to my brain. I fill up my canteen for the last time and carry on walking.

And then I see it.

A house, clearly abandoned.

Its run down and needs attention. But it's a house.

And it's in the middle of the arena.

I walk up to it holding the dagger that killed Oli in my hand. It could be safe, but it's a risk I am not willing to take.

I open the door, it gives a silent creek, I step inside and breath in the musky smell, it reminds me of home. From out of nowhere a tear springs from my eye. I look around and hear for human traces, someone could be ready to attack.

But nothing.

Its dark but light is streaming in through the windows. It's cool and shaded and I feel a bubble of excitement. I want to explore.

No Karis, it's dangerous.

I walk upstairs barely making a sound. It leads me to a bedroom. A bed with sheets is just there, there is also a window that stretches across the outside wall.

My hands outstretch and touch the glass, it's so beautiful, the sun streaming in past the trees the stream glistening in the morning sun.

It could be the last beautiful thing I see.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I leap back and raise my knife.

"Why so passionate, I know you haven't seen me for a while but a bit much."

I look round and there he is.

His hair black as coal.

His eyes as green as emeralds.

His limbs as long as a spiders.

It's Jet.

I let a smile come from my mouth.

He walks forward and touches the glass. "It's really beautiful."

"I missed you."

I drop my knife, it lands with a sharp noise.

I stand there looking at him, a wave of emotion overcomes me. He turns round and looks into my eyes.

"I missed you too." He pushes my hair out of my eyes, and smiles. His expression changes. "What have you done to your eye, it's all fucked up?"

"What?" I frown.

"See for yourself." He gestures over to the mirror, the glass is cracked but my eye is blood red. The eye ball has gone and blood has replaced it.

I give a sharp sigh, and flop onto the bed.

"It's my leg too." I look down at it.

"Jesus!" He exclaims. "What happened?" He looks at the fragile bone.

"I was attacked by termites, and fell through a tree."

He gives a snort. I give him a look.

"That actually happened?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like you have had a fun time." He sits next to me, "Partially blind and missing a pound in flesh, nothing as exciting has happened to me."

He takes off his shirt.

"Unless you count this."

Holy shit.

"That girl from 9, the wicked one got her sickle on me." He laughs.

I look at his front, the sickle has torn apart his chest and left a pathway of torn flesh. I see the blisters forming.

He removes the rest of his shirt and opens a door, it's a shower room.

"How convenient."

"How much water do you think is there?"

"Not enough for two showers I don't think." He smiles. "Would madam like one?"

"How very kind, thank you sir." I curtsey and enter the washroom. I catch his hand with mine on the way in, I feel a burst of electricity, I am longing for more.

I strip off my clothes, leaving my underwear and enter the shower; the water at best is luke warm. I hear a rustling outside of the frosted glass.

The door opens and Jet enters. I don't say a word. We shower in silence, The water streams down my face and I catch him smiling.

"Soap please."

"Sure." He grabs the soap and rubs it down my back, I give a shudder of pleasure.

He touches my shoulder and I spin round, he grabs my back and I hold his neck, the soap drops to the floor.


	21. Indescribable

**Review, Fav and Enjoy. :)**

I lie in the bed, the covers are warm and Jet's arm is around me. I feel safe.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you step inside." He laughs.

"You scared me to death." I hit his arm.

He smiles and looks into my eyes.

"Have you killed anyone?" I ask.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"3" His face turns "The girl from 3,the boy and girl from 11, all in the bloodbath."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"I killed innocent kids' lives, what else would I be thinking." His face crumples. "It's a fucking joke."

We lay there in silence, I can hear the trees outside swishing in the wind.

Without any notice Jet gets up and goes to the window, he stands there. Transfixed.

5 minutes

10 minutes

I get up and go to the window, the moon is beautiful, it's full and shining so brightly. If we weren't in the area I would love to live here. It's quiet and peaceful and I look at his face.

His eyes are staring outside, I reach for his hand, and it's cold and hostile. He doesn't object, he holds it tightly and continues to look.

"What if we were somewhere else?" He says "What if we were different people, I never would have met you." He turns and looks at me, I stare into his eyes the refection of the moons shines back at me. "Karis Mellark, I am really glad that I met you."

He grabs my neck and this time I know it's for real.

He kisses me and I kiss back, It feels like summer itself, it's special and warm and you want it to last forever.

He steps back and smiles, I reach into my bag and pull out a love heart. I reach for Jets hand, close it and position it against his heart.

He opens it and the candy reads 'Wicked' He gives a laugh "How retro."

"It was random." I blush "How was I supposed to know."

He holds my hand and pulls me towards the bed, "You are wicked." He smiles.

I walk to the bathroom and apply more medicine onto my ankle, the flesh around the bone had scabbed and it's so much easier to walk now. What wonderful things the capitol makes.

I bring the pot out. Jet is sitting in bed writing. Writing what. I cough and he looks round, he quickly stuffs the paper into his bag and he relaxes on top of the sheets.

"Take your top off."

"Already?" He smirks.

I hold out the pot of medicine and he removes his shirt. The wound is staring me in the face, the flesh is torn, the blisters are huge and the blood is a dark red. I take a breath and scoop out the gel. I touch his chest and he winces.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit." He bites his lip.

I spread it all over his chest, coating the flesh in medicine.

He leans forward and kisses me again, I wipe my hand on his face, and he leans back and laughs.

"Wicked." He smiles.

We resume our places in bed, his arm around mine. The darkness scares me but now I am in the arms of someone who, who, I can't describe it.

I look at the side of his face, the curl of his hair to the bump in his nose.

I can't describe him.


	22. Girl and Boy

**This is such a romantic chapter. Please enjoy, fav and review:)**

I sit up and look out the window; the rain is pouring down and making a soothing sound against the cool glass. I look over at Jet, he is still asleep. I pull my hand away from his and get up.

I look over at his face, the pale skin, his hair unruly and messy. He smells of leather and soap and there is a sure smile on his face, if only I knew what he was thinking: I would probably understand him a whole lot more.

I take off my vest top and leggings and I am left in my underwear, I feel cold and lonely. I look at my fragile bones almost tearing through my skin, thin like tissue paper. My hair is messy and comes over my face. I stare out the window transfixed by the stream of rain. I feel hands clutch around my waist.

He stares out the window with me; the only sound is gentle breathing and the rain tapping against the pane. His hands reach up my chest and I turn around sinking into his waist. I reach my hand up and cup his neck; he grazes past my earlobe and kisses my mouth. I smile. The sun is still shining in despite the rain and warms up my bare body. He pulls away.

"Morning."

"Morning." I reply. I smile and pull on my spare vest top and my jacket. "Sleep well?"

"Average." He gives a laugh. His eyes are warm and gaze into mine. He starts to pull on his clothes. "But we do need to leave our house."

I pack up my knifes and grab the soap from the bathroom. Jet packs his leather pouch and grabs his mace, it's huge. And so heavy. The spikes at the end could be one of my knifes. Now I see how easy it must have been to kill those three kids.

We silently leave the house and close the door behind us. I will miss this place, for just about a day: I could call it home.

The rain is extreme. It pours in making a scene of white noise, I know in just a minute I will be completely drenched.

I feel Jets hand slip into mine. "Ready." He smiles. "3..2..1" We run out into the clearing, the sun still beating down. As I gaze up I see a rainbow, its colours shining. I spread my hands out and spin around, I feel happy. He has made me feel happy. He grabs my waist and lifts me up, we spin around in the rain. Our clothes sodden and water running down our faces. I smile and he smiles. I can say that this is the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. I look at his eyes, the green sparkling, I think this is the happiest he has ever been too.

We walk into the woods, the opposite direction of the stream. Heading towards the cornucopia. Jet swings his mace and I clean the bloody dagger in the rain, Oli's blood still firmly incrusted. I start to hum; I hum the lyrics to deep in the meadow. It reminds me of my mother and how she used to sing as she plaited my hair. She told me I was the prettiest girl in the world and one day I will find the handsomest boy in the world. I told her that was Father and that made her radiate with happiness.

But I think, I really do think. I have found him. I look at Jet. The way he talks and the way he holds himself. The way he can make me feel like: the prettiest girl in the world.

My mind flicks back to Kyle. He will be watching this, he has watched me develop my relationship with Jet. I think he liked me. I liked him as well. Sometimes things just don't work out as planned.

I hear a rustling in behind the set of trees. I grab my knife and touch Jets leg. Suddenly a bust of movement. I throw my knife and close my eyes.

"Woah, Karis, nice shot!" Jet exclaims.

I open my eyes and it reveals a deer. Its huge and I managed to get its throat. The blood runs down and they eyes are cold. I hunted. I actually hunted. I let out a squeal of excitement but manage to throw my hand over my mouth.

I run over to the deer and that's when it happens.

I blackout before I can realise. But I am pretty sure that sickle was aimed at my throat.

I feel hands on my chest. My eyes open and I see darkness. Not blinding darkness but the moonlit kind. I let out a breath and the rest of my body starts to wake up.

My eyes focus on my surroundings and I look up. His eyes fixed on mine. He has a cut on his forehead and what looks to be the beginning of a black eye, his skin is caked in dry blood.

"Hi." My voice whispers.

Jet lets out a heart broken sigh. "I thought you were as good as gone."

"What happened?"

"The boy from 9 attacked you with his sickle." He looks down at my chest. The bloody wound exposed through my vest. I shudder.

"How am I still alive?"

"I took off his head." He looks grim. "His head was gone before it could do real damage, he just broke the skin."

"You saved my life." I say finally. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't ever die." He says looking up at the moon. "Because I can't live if do."


	23. Engulfed

**sorry I didn't post over the weekend. I have been busy. Please enjoy, fav and review ;)**

Silence. That's what I hear when I open my eyes the next morning. The rain has dried up and there is the sun shining down. I look over at Jet his arm hooked around mine. His hand in mine provides comfort and warmth and I feel better already. We used the last of the gel my mother sent on my chest wound and Jet's chest.

I get up and take a drink from my canteen. The obsidian is red hot and I decide to cook some species of bird egg that I find in a nearby nest. I crack them over the hot rock and they immediately begin to cook. I could be a domestic goddess. Jet wakes up as the eggs are done. I smile and hand him one. It's warm and delicious and the best thing I have eaten in days.

We pack up our weapons and begin to walk through the forest, the sun streaming in and the trees providing no breeze. By early morning we have reached the clearing: I know this is a couple of miles away from the cornucopia. The birds begin to sing and Jet starts to whistle in tune with them. He smiles and occasionally I catch him looking in my direction. I flick my hair over my bloody eyeball.

"You don't need to hide it."

"But it's ugly."

He turns and touches my arm "But it's imperfections that make you: yourself." He looks at me "You will always have a scar on your ankle and my chest will be forever fucked up." He reaches and touches my hair the strands fall and reveals my eye. He reaches for my waist and he holds me.

We carry on walking through the forest, Jet kills some rabbits and I pack them in my bag: we can eat them later. But now we have reached the cornucopia. The air is silent and a sudden breeze passes through the air. It passing my lips: the air is cold and feels nice against my hot skin. The trees rustle and reveal what we have been searching for.

The bodies have been removed and all that is left is the blood soaked ground. The supplies are scattered around the center of the cornucopia. Jet begins to walk towards it, I pull my arm in front of him, restraining him.

"Problem?" He stares.

"They might be there." I look at him. "Let me do it."

"I can't do that."

"Why, I just need to grab some iodine."

Before he can stop me I run out into the plain. He can't shout as it might attract tributes, I am on my own. The grass is dirty and dead in the bright sun. The blood has leaked into it leaving souvenirs for the gamemakers.

I make it to the pile of clutter. I look around and hesitate. I hear a noise. It's a sharp painful cry. I quickly hide behind a mountain of weapons. I clutch my largest knife in my hand. I suddenly feel hot air against my cheeks and my surroundings become musty and grey. The sky has turned to darkness and the only light is the moon. I inhale the air around me and I begin to cough. Its smoke of some sort. Even though its dark I can see it swirling. It looks like it's trying to run away from something. The ribbons of smoke twirl and dance and move seamlessly through the air.

And then I see what the smoke is running from.

It's the volcano. I couldn't find it before but I can see it now. Red lava and Black rock. Burnt flesh and screaming children. I stand there. I know I need to move but my body won't work. My muscles have tensed up and all I can do is look up and wait for the flames of lava to engulf me. I see the girl from district 6. Her hair is neatly in a braid. Her glasses still firmly on her face. Her expression says it all. She is quick though. Past me and into the forest in no time.

I hear a cannon fire over the screams of tributes. I guess this is a countdown to the end of the games. I count with my fingers. Ash, Honey, Glasses, Noah, Kaytee and Jet. Then There is myself. Taking into account that last death there are only 6 of us left. I saw the end but now I all see is the lava destroying everything in its path. I close my eyes, its surely going to be about 10 seconds now. 10 seconds until I am burnt alive. The heat surges forward like a wave, it passes over me and surely this is it. It's like fire is licking my skin, its toying with me, as it decides to kill me.

My whole body is thrown up into the air. My feet are off the ground. But this is not lava we are talking about, I can feel flesh. Human flesh. My hand can sense a pulse in their neck. Their coffee brown hair is messy and covered in blood. Their arm has a huge gash in it. But I know who saved me.

Noah.


	24. Kaytee

**Sorry for the long wait. I was lacking inspiration but thanks to a kind review. I decided to write a chapter from Kaytees POV. Review and Fav, Please enjoy :)**

Kaytee's POV

The volcano, the volcano. The lava is running towards me in a stream. I run as fast as I can. I don't usually do the running. I am more used to the chasing. I can feel the heat surrounding me. My heart is thumping and I enter the forest. I haven't been in here. The forest a place for the weak and the pathetic. I have been out and around the clearings. But this will give me an opportunity to hunt down that girl, the girl who refused my offer of partnership: she was smart, I would I have slit her throat in her sleep. The forest is dark and dense; the smoke mists my vision but I manage to jump over falling branches of dead tree and avoid the lake of lava approaching. Its dark and hard to navigate, for once in these games I don't feel confident.

I feel the air become heavy and hot with fire, I hear a rustling and look round, a tree right behind me has fallen down. Trapping whoever is in the forest in the inside. It suddenly bursts into flames, sweat is pouring down my face and my hands are clammy. I strip of my jacket and tie it round my leather satchel. My sickle stays firmly in my hands.

It becomes harder to get through the foliage but with my sickle I appear confident and strong. The character I have been portraying since reaping. Confident and ruthless. I have probably killed a third of dead tributes. All on my own, District 9 has a winner and that is me.

The smoke swirls around blocking my view. I am done with beautiful views and amazing things. My mind is firmly fixed on killing. It how I have been taught all my life, strength and brutality are the two traits I know how to do. My father wasn't kind he was harsh and his words have driven me to this, I volunteered to prove that even though I am his daughter, I can win these games. Like when Milo won, I was overshadowed: just like I have been my whole life, shaded from view always behind my brother. When he won I was neglected and I grew bitter and twisted, I pushed away everyone. And when Mother died, I told her that I would make her proud. And as I killed that first tribute slitting their throat, I really hope that my father can see that all this time I was crying for help and Mother can look down and be proud. People can finally be proud of Kaytee. Kaytee the afterthought.

The heat and smoke is dying down. I am in the heart of the forest, through the trees the moon shines through. I want to be left alone in complete darkness. Hunting time. I smile passes through my lips. I stab a bird with my sickle and drain its blood. The red liquid feels nice against my lips, the metallic taste has become something of a staple. People may think I am unstable but I am growing in strength. I look up at the sky and makes sure they catch me on camera. I lick my lips and put blood on my face. I shake my hair and swing the sickle onto my shoulder. I pack the grouse in my bag and carry on. I don't want people to think I am not resourceful. But I have been living this week off blood and grass. People would be surprised to see how much I know about plants.

I hear a moan, its near. I get ready to kill. I move seamlessly towards the voice. It's a girl's but its low and muted. 'help' is repeated in a monotonous tone. They must have a death wish. I am quite happy to grant it. I see her. I can't remember this girl and I have no idea which district she is from. I didn't pay attention to the tributes, once dead all are the same. She has glasses that frame her face, her hair is in two plaits but her eyes are dull and light up when she notices me. I notice a hole through her chest, but she is still alive, her body caked in blood. I give a wicked laugh, and swing back my sickle, aiming for her throat. She lies on the floor and closes her eyes. She rests her hands on her heart. My sickle comes forward and makes a clean shot. Her throat is not the only thing smiling, the blood dripping down, scarlet under the lonesome light of the moon. There is a smile on her face.


	25. Honey

**Sorry for the wait and I hope you are happy to see a new chapter. Ok, so some of you have got confused over the PoV thing - I'm going to do all the remaining tributes then go back to Karis, don't like it don't read it. Some people have reacted badly from the POV's but I feel that you can learn a bit more about the other characters and their deaths. If you do want to leave criticism please make it constructive. Enjoy!: . Thank you.**

Honey's POV

He is dead. Lifeless. I tried to rescue him. But it was no use. We were at the top of the volcano, looking over the area. He had his arm wrapped around me and I felt like the happiest girl in the world; the sun was shining and he was telling me everything about him. Then minutes later life was not the same. The lava swallowed him and spat out his bones. I cried. I still am crying. But what you have to do is redo your hair and get on with things. I ran from the inferno alone. I took a final look and kissed his cheek. That's the thing about stereotypes: people think just because I am from district 1, I am a brat, overly pretty and full of air. But I actually have real feelings and at the moment these feelings are destroyed. I am running through the forest, it's not pitch black, it's scary without Ash and his air of protection, I always felt safe: he had my back. I had his. I am pretty ruthless when I have to be.

I eat a cluster of berries and silently carry on through the forest looking for a water source, I have been here before. This is where Crystal was eaten by those insects. I hated her, she was a total bitch, I was glad when she died. One less tribute, right! I feel so alone. These woods are intimidating. I need to sleep but I can't without Ash and his arm to protect me. Because he made me feel just a bit closer to home.

I manage to find a stream, I indulge and pour water all over my face, the refreshing liquid cools me down and I realise the night is going to be colder than it has been before. I redo my hair and wash my face, it's only then when I realise that the sleeping bag was left behind on top of the volcano.

That night I froze to death, I mean it. The harsh winds and the lack of warmth made my body stone cold. I could feel my body giving up. How much I would have liked to make a fire but I didn't have the strength or even know how to make one. I know people were surprised when no girls volunteered. My heart stopped when they called my name. It just had to be mine. But my mother said I needed to but on a pretty face and keep myself looking presentable, I don't really have any skills, I am average with a bow and arrow but that is about it. Yes, I have killed a tribute but that was easy, I just didn't think about it. I have pretended these games are dreams. When I wake up Ash will be lying next to me, he will put my hair behind my ears and kiss my lips: that will bring warmth into my lifeless body.

The sensation spreads through my body, I close my eyes and fall into a sleep, I know I will never wake up again. I know that my hands are blue and my eyes are swollen. My legs are white and I look like an ice sculpture, I descend into a sleep, unlike the nightmares that have been in my brain for weeks I can dream of love and happiness and what could have been.

Because now I know that I am free.


	26. Continence

**Back to Karis's POV. Fav, Review and Enjoy**

Karis's POV

I hear the cannon fire. 3 dead in one day. The trees sway in the cold wind of the night, my mind flicks back to the first day of the games. Seeing everyone surrounding the cornucopia, 24. Now down to 4. I know that when it does come down to it. I would rather die than kill Jet or Noah. They have both saved me and given me hope. Two people can't win and they need a victor. It would just be easier to run away and hide in the forest. Climb up a tree of hide in the foliage, I can collect my thoughts and not be a witness to their deaths. I look over at Noah. Soundless, his face is rough looking, bloody and full of scrapes. I survey his body, his arm, nothing will be able to repair that. A knife wound has cut right through to the bone, it's as good as being amputated. If he does make it home.

If you were to ask me about the smell of rotting flesh before the games I would have laughed and joked, but now it symbolises more than putrid smells. You know that even though something bad has happened, you have been saved. It's stupid to think but it's comforting and centres my thoughts, I could be in the ground now, cold and lifeless, but there is a reason why I am still alive. Someone is looking down knowing that my life still has meaning, and that is what is keeping me sane.

Noah picked me up and saved me, I can never repay him, I asked him why and he told me that I deserved it, he told me that he cares about me too much to let me die, when he could easily save me. And also he needed my amazing first aid skills, which I didn't deny.

My mind replays earlier events, running through the hazy forest with Noah, helping with my leg and I helped move branches and bushes out the way with my knife. The smoke surrounded the forest, but have adjusted only having one working eye. I have been appreciating my vision a lot more. I look up at the sky, the stars shine and I take in the fresh night air. I think of Jet. I think of leaving him at the cornucopia, expecting to run back to him with the iodine.

A tear rolls down my cheek. This isn't unexpected, I know I like him, I know he makes me smile and losing him would be like losing vision altogether. It sounds bad but I really do truly need him. He is dependable and strong. He always knows exactly what to say. I would give anything to have met him before the games, even to have known him for a day. Without second thoughts or thinking about death before life. How much I would give to spend another moment with him. And tell him exactly how I feel, so even if I do die, He knows that I love him.


	27. No Better Place

As usual, review, fav and enjoy!:)

Noah's POV

I know it's near the end now, I know that I want to be lying next to my brother, dead. Half of my body is anyway, my arm is unresponsive and numb with pain, the strain shows on my face and I am not the person who was reaped many weeks ago. My hair has lost its shine, it's black with dirt and ruffled around with grease, my eyes are dull and I lack emotion. I don't feel like talking and my favourite time of day is the darkness. I know that I want to die; it's a wish of mine, one last wish.

I remember my first wish: my father teaching me how to use and axe, they fascinated me. There long sharp blades and thick wooden handles, they looked so different than any other weapon. I used to watch my father use them to cut down pine trees, he was the best axe-man in our district, clean shot every time. He taught me how to use it, Tyler and I had lessons, I remember one freezing December out in the snow. The pine trees had a certain smell and that Christmas I was given my first axe. After my father passed away later that January I spent every hour outside, practicing with my axe: with it I felt safe and a bit closer to him. I will never be as good as my father but I think I have a pretty good swing.

I know that I will not be going back to 7. I will be dying here in this area, I will let them take my body back to 7, but I will go somewhere else, I will be with my brother and father, we can chop trees all day and spend hours carving patterns out of the rich pine.

Karis deserves to go back to 12, she has parents who love her and a life waiting for her. That's why I saved her, I spoke to Jet at the start of the games, and we spent a couple of days together. He told me all about Karis. He told me that he loves her. I knew he was speaking from the heart; he had the same look in his eyes as my father did when it came to my mother. We broke of our alliance; because in the end we would have had to kill each other, and I like Jet.

I don't think I could kill anyone now, not with this depression. The air feels cool against my cheeks, I drink from my canteen and look at the sun rising. I don't know what time it is but I shade my eyes from the light as it streams through the trees. Nothing will ever be the same again; I cannot get these dark thoughts out of my head. I wanted to be remembered as being brave and strong. Not being helpless and full of so much depression people are scared to confront me. My face says nothing at all, all emotions deserted me a while ago. The only emotion I display now is emptiness.

I play with the rope, I twist and loop and remember what I learnt from training. I make a noose and run my fingers along the rope, it feels soothing and I drag my body up from the ground. I walk over to a nearby pine tree. I grab a handful of needles, the smell and the sticky scent masks the smell of rotting flesh: I could be at home, in the forest, in my own world. My father will be back at the workshop and Tyler will be somewhere near. I loop the rope to the tree and climb up onto a branch my arm sharp with pain. I roll my head under the rope and look sun is up in the sky, beaming down through the pines, a cool breeze runs past my face, a mocking jay begins to sing, there could be no better moment to die, so I jump.


	28. Heart of Hearts

So some of you are upset that Noah committed suicide, I 'm sorry if I didn't make this clear enough but he decided he couldn't kill Karis or Jet and he just wanted to end his time in the games and be with his family - It was my plan from the beginning to kill him and this was different way to do it.

Jets POV

The cannon fires early that morning, I have no idea who it is. 3 left. I have almost made it to the end. It's incredible to think that there were once 24 roaming this area, now it feels so empty, I don't know where the nearest tribute is. But one thing I do know is that there would be 3 of us left for long. They need a victor today or tomorrow. It's strange to think of what my life would be like without these games, I would be carrying on my usual chores down the floristry, digging soil and cutting stems with my knife. Spending hours planting seedlings that will eventually grow into something beautiful. My face covered in dirt and my hands under layers of grime. That's the way I liked it, being left alone for hours while the kids went to school. I finished school last year. I am 18. This was my final year for reaping and I got chosen.

It hurt like shit, I thought I was finally out of it, but you know what. These games have affected me much more than I would have thought. I now know what loving is.

People think just because I stand over people, I have black hair and decide that I like to be alone, that I am a mean uncaring person. I had a few friends through school, but I don't care about them. But these games have let me get to know the girl that has come to the flower shop every Sunday morning and chosen a bouquet of primroses without fail. It could be pouring with rain but I hear the bell from the door ring. I watch her arrange the flowers. She never smiled but had an expression in her eyes; she has beautiful eyes, blue with green specks in the sun, she looked hopeful.

When I was drawn from the bowl that morning, her eyes met mine, they were scared: but she was acting strong. I know that the games are a sick joke, but it doesn't really bother me being entered. It wasn't going to hold me back. She probably thought I was an arrogant idiot, with an attitude problem.

I hope for her sake she is still alive, I want her to make it home, because like Noah and I agreed, she really does have a life back in 12, and without her I really don't.

The forest is cool and dark, the sun has risen and fallen I matters of an hour. The sky is peachy orange and the pine trees shadow me. I just want to know what the game makers are going throw at us to end these games. Torturous, I suppose.

If Karis is dead right now, well I don't want to think about that, but I really hope that she found the letter I wrote her. I knew we couldn't be together forever, so the first night of the games – I started to write. I have never been very good at piecing words together but these words flowed into sentences. I wrote down how I felt about her and how she breathes life into me. The very embodiment of living without her is not worth thinking about. I finished the letter that day we met in the house. I wanted to stay in that house with her. I could touch her hair in her sleep and clasp her hand with mine. It could be our own little world, it felt like that. But I finished the letter; I slid it into her backpack. I really hope in my heart of hearts that she found it.


	29. Vulnerable

**Please enjoy, I am so happy that people are enjoying what I am writing. I want to ask a question do people want a sequel from the winners POV?**

Kaytee's POV

I'm hungry. Hungry for flesh and blood. I want to see pearly white bones and dead eyes of children, I want to have that crown and become a victor. There is nothing that could stop me grabbing that title, snatching it out of their bare hands. I want this title more than anything and the only people left is a pretty little girl and a boy that is love sick he would do anything to keep her alive. I smile and hold my sickle, the traces of a child's blood, the metallic smell and the deep red colour is somewhat attractive, it shows off my achievements in one single look.

The sky has already darkened and the sun was only up for a couple of hours, I lose all sense of time in this area. It doesn't matter anyway; I like the unexpectedness of the darkness. Its hunting time and time to finally finished these games off. Give the capitol a finale to remember.

There is nothing more satisfying plunging a blade into someone's flesh, the cries of pain, the flow of ruby red blood, the ease of weapon gliding through someone's paper thin skin into their internal organs. In just a couple more days, I will be out of this area, not allowed to indulge in murder. If I could repeat these games I would. I will give anything to slaughter another batch of innocent children. I can also prove that I am superior to my brother and my father can finally see that I was the one he should have been proud of, not giving me purple bruises and black eyes.

The forest is quiet apart from the sounds of the birds, the sweet melody hurts my insides, I grab my sickle and stab them all. I cover my ears until the sweet sound is just an echo through the forest. I urgently want contact with another tribute. I just want to kill.

And then I see her, after searching for hours I see her climbing a tree, I see her re-tie her hair and drink from a canteen. I see her cry silently and wipe away her tears. I see her looking up into the night sky. I see her and I want to kill her. But slowly, she deserves a slow death, I deserve to appreciate it.

I quietly clasp my sickle in my hands and move through the trees, I look up at her fragile face under the gentle lighting of the moon. I take a deep breath and think about my first move. I curl my fingers round each other into a fist. I just need to get her on the floor, and then I can gently carve a pattern out of her face, and play with the blood that drains out, give the audience a real show.

"What a surprise to see you here." I gasp and sarcastically clamp my hands over my mouth. She looks down at me and wipes away fresh tears that have fallen.

"I am not coming down, so come and get me Kaytee."

"Don't worry honey, I can wait." I look at the fragile skin, holding a beautiful liquid underneath, her leg dangles from the branch, the flesh is raw and infected.

The silence overcomes the forest, the trees sway and the wind becomes harsher.

"Could you do something for me?" She asks after a while.

"What?"

"Could you kill me please." He voice sounds so innocent and true and in the tone she said it actually sounds genuine. That was easier than I thought it would be. But now there is no chase, no suspense, no show.

However much my body wants to grab hold of the request with both hands and snatch it, I can't. I don't want to kill people out of kindness; I will not indulge her request. I want to touch her dead body, scratch marks out of the flesh and smear myself in blood.

"No." and in that single word she gasps, like all the breath has been sucked out of her lungs, she falls out of the tree and lands on the muddy ground, covered in a pile of dead autumn leaves, the colours muted the reds and the ambers look lifeless a bit like her.

But I hear breathing, it's steady and deep. I know that it's not her, I see a shadow being cast in front of me, I am vulnerable down on my knees and this boy is a giant and holding up his weapon right over his shoulder, ready to take the shot at any moment.

For the first time in these whole games, I don't feel confident about my future.


	30. Relieved

**Don't worry this is not the last chapter! It is not over! Fav and Review Please:)**

Moon's POV

I died in that arena.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

You may not know me; I am the girl from District 6. I am the small girl with the black hair and round glasses. I left the area feeling good, I felt like I established something: I was independent and didn't need anyone to help me survive. I am quiet and shy. I still am quiet and shy, but I have just helped myself prove that anything is possible and when anything is possible you can do anything you can dream of.

Ash's POV

I died in that arena.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

I was in love with Honey. I was burnt by hot lava but in those dying moments all I thought about was what I have got from these games. I am still arrogant and my hair still has to be that perfect shade of blonde and styled at just the right angle. But I leant about other people and how unexpected some can be. You can't tell from looking at a small girl that she is defenceless and has a sweet way about her. You can't tell that that tall boy that carries a shady look is automatically the one to give sponsors too.

Honey's POV

I died in that arena.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

I froze to death, but now I feel endless warmth. I am happy and deserve to be. I am with the boy who loves me and I love him back. We can go on adventures together and not worry about anything. When I was entered into the games I was a snob, I was afraid of fight and adventure but what I really needed to do was live. And this is what the games have taught me. Life is for the living so you need to put yourself out there and nothing but good can come from it.

Noah's POV

I died in that arena.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

I hung myself from that tree and it was the end before the start. My eyes are still coffee brown, my hair is now washed and styled just the way I like it. I have an axe still firmly in my hands and I can spend hours in the pine forest with my brother. We can talk about the games like a memory, just a dream.

Kaytee's POV

I died later that day.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

I feel as if all the anger inside of me was bubbling up, I was a time bomb ready to explode, and when he hit me with his mace to my head, I knew that it had been diffused. I am still here, my green eyes, my long black hair, my pale white skin, my temper. But I feel as if I have a second chance, I feel as I felt when my mother was alive. The games have given me a second shot at life. I can live it feeling free. I thought the only thing I needed was the title of victor. But the only thing I did need was a chance.

Karis's POV

I died later that day.

Now I am no more than a forgotten memory, just a tribute in one of their games, you would expect me to be upset, but no I feel relieved.

I never expected to make it as far as I did; I knew my luck had to come to an end. But I know who won the games. I know who is the new victor. I witnessed it, dying a slow and painless death, I now lie on the ground, waiting for the hovercraft to take my body from the muddy ground, leaves stuck to my skin and my blood soaked into the earth.

I feel serene, I don't have to worry about heart break or emotions.

I was killed about 10 minutes ago, and now my eyes are shut blocking out light and my surroundings, but I have to thank the boy that shut them for me, it's as if he knows I don't want to look at this area anymore. That boy showed me real emotion, even though my eyes were closed I felt a cold hand clasp mine, even though I can't feel anymore, I sensed it, it felt warm and right. I know that he was mine and I was his. I know that now he is alone his world will be black: because that what my world is like now, that is my only regret about dying. I will never be able to tell him how I truly felt.

Jet's POV

I didn't die in that arena.

Now I am a victor. I am a winning tribute from one of their games, you would expect me to be happy, but no I feel anything but.


	31. Love Letter

**One more chapter after this. It will be Karis's final POV. Review, Fav and please please enjoy!**

* * *

Karis,

So I am writing. I am writing to you in the middle of these games. I just really want to tell you that you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have always had a crush on you, you are the girl who comes and buys a bunch of primroses from the floristry every Sunday. I want you to read this and think of me, but I was never very good at English. I have no idea how to reflect character into words; words just don't make sense to me. When I fall for someone it's out of instinct and feeling. And I feel something right at the bottom of my heart.

I want to push back your hair and touch your cheeks, I want to taste your lips and have that sweet smell of hydrangeas that reminds me of you. Your eyes are luminous. Your skin is flawless, your hair is amazing, you are perfect and it makes me feel so shit when I realise that we can't both make it back to 12.

I really want to express how I feel in this letter. I want it to make you understand how much I do care for you, and I really hope that we could have a chance, but our time has passed. You are in the shower at the moment. I am writing this letter. I feel so joyous that I found you. I am going to get in there with you. I want to shower with you and feel the euphoria. I want your wet skin against mine. And maybe just maybe, I will be able to taste your lips for the first time.

I did taste your lips, you tasted mine, it was sweet and I can't describe it in words. But I know that you can remember the moment so I hope that is enough for you.

I wanted to stay in bed with you so badly, under the covers, lie with you forever.

By the time you will read this I will probably be dead. At least I hope so because that means you have a chance for a future. Back home. Back in district 12. I hope you think of me every once in a while and know that I'm looking down on you and when the time comes for you to pass on I'll be there, waiting with open arms, because I know where you're going. Heaven.

You have given me hope when I thought I had nothing left.

Jet

_Let me meet you at the hanging tree._


	32. Gone

**I would just love to say how much I have enjoyed writing this fanfic and all your kind reviews have made me feel so happy, I thank everyone who has taken the time to write something that really means a lot to me. There will be another story continuing on from this from Jet's Pov. I don't know when but I promise I will be writing it. Also while you are here you could check out my other stories?**

* * *

I am officially dead now. I have been brought back to 12 and buried in the ground. But that is just where my body lies. No I am all around. Being around people I used to know is too hard. I spent one minute with my parents and I could feel the sadness leaking through there façades of calmness. Jet isn't back from the capitol yet. He has been doing numerous interviews about the games, you can see that he acts strong but I can tell by the expression in his bright green eyes that all he wants to do is be left alone.

The months pass in a flurry, the leaves turn golden and fall off the trees, the ground is covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Jet finally returns home he has a house next to my parents now. I just watch him sit in the kitchen: lifeless, not moving for days, staring outside his gaze fixed on the forest that surrounds the district. I sit with him at the other chair. I don't look outside, I just stare into his dead eyes, trying to bring life into them, tears spill from my own, but it doesn't matter the more I scream, the more times I get up and try and get through to him I can't. He is million miles away and I will just have to accept that it will always be this way.

Even though I am here. To him I am gone.

* * *

**Thank you everyone so much xx**


End file.
